Sailor Stars HP
by Patrick Carr
Summary: After defeating Lord Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Hermione have been asked to go to Japan and help defeat a Dark Wizard there. Usagi and the inner Senshi are invited to Mahoutokoro School of Magic where a new mission humanity itself. All relationships are in tact from Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. Update: Act 9 up (3/19/18)
1. Act 1: Magical Beginnings

_August 1998, England_

The train rocked along its tracks, minding its own world for the most part. Clacking along the way, the direct ride was about halfway through the journey. In one of the carriages in the middle sat a man and a woman talking to each other, both young. It happened to be one of the only things going on, apart from a strange device the woman kept insisting was a Walkman.

"I'm telling you, it's a Walkman. It's a portable device that plays tapes and runs on batteries, which power the whole thing," said the woman. She had light chestnut hair, rather busy in spots, and had her head buried in a book for quite a long time.

"But can it walk by itself?" asked the man. His dark orbs looked over at the woman lovingly confused by the existence of such technology.

"Ronald, it's not what it does! It plays music," said the woman in a hushed voice. "Honestly."

"Oh, so it's a portable radio," said the man called Ron, scratching his red hair before settling back into his seat. "You should have said that Hermione."

"I thought you'd actually understand that one though," Hermione responded before resettling into her book. A few minutes later, Ron looked up at Hermione.

"Why did you insist on us taking the train?" whispered Ron. "We could have flown…or taken the Floo."

"Because…it's nice to experience how the other half of Britain live. And besides, your father somehow got tickets. He said he won them in a pub somewhere from a Muggle. It's better to use them, especially since he gifted them to us," Hermione explained further. The train began to slow noticeably. "Oh, we must be getting closer to London now."

"Good; I'm hungry," Ron said. "So when we get off the train, what are we going to do next?"

"We have to find them, you know. And then we must go to the Ministry. There's something there for all of us, apparently," Hermione answered. There was another pause in their conversation. "I mean, after the war and all."

The train's unsuspecting passengers suddenly began to pay more attention to the conversation that was being held between the couple. She was referring to the long battles known as the Second Wizarding War. The Muggles had no idea any of it happened, and it was hard to talk about it in public without thinking about how the people of Britain had no idea that this struggle happened. They had heard of some anomalies on the television and radio, including some odd flashes and people vanishing or dropping dead, but the news had largely kept it a secret.

Hermione gazed to the front of a newspaper, making out the logo for The Times and read: "Government Pushes Washington on Serbian Invasion". She looked and sighed. It was the first time she had been able to really do anything in regards to Muggle news, and it was comforting in a way. The world did not come screeching to a halt, nor did it fall apart from the war against Voldemort. No one knew, but the carriage kept its interest in the story of Hermione and Ron. She could feel their intensive listening and decided it was best to not say any more.

"It's over now, though," Ron said tenderly. "We did it." Hermione smiled before returning to her book. The intercom broke the silence as the train once again began to slow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're now approaching Euston Station, gate 6. Once the train has stopped, please take all belongings with you," the intercom said, presumably the guard alerting passengers of the impending move into Euston Station. Both Ron and Hermione looked out of the window onto the platforms of Euston Station, perhaps not the most busy station in London, but still busy by default.

"Crikey…it's a Wednesday afternoon at 1:45!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't they have somewhere better to be than right there!?"

"Don't you remember the Tube? It was always busy, Ron," Hermione responded. "The same is true of the Overground and National Rail in London. It's a busy city; the capital of both worlds of the United Kingdom."

"But still, eh….they should find something else to do. Right, are you ready to go then Hermione? I could murder some food right now," Ron responded.

"Always about the food," grinned Hermione. "Once we meet up with the other two, then we can get some. Until then, we better hold off."

* * *

 _Azabu-Juban District, Tokyo, Japan_

The sun had long been down, but the ever-present lighting of Tokyo kept Juban lit well into the night. The Minato ward of Tokyo, which had steadily become home to giant domestic and multinational companies, shut down and the shopping district became the focal point of life. It was time for the matsuri festival, and the long stretch of booths kept going for a seemingly endless period. Amidst the crowd of people was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who seemed to walk with two buns attached to her head, hair flowing freely from both, and a statuesque, regal, handsome man with dark hair and eyes.

"Mamo-chan!" said the blonde girl. She had a look of joy in her eyes, sparkling like precious jewels. "Mamo-chan, look at all the shops! I want to go inside!" From behind the two, a cat trailed, a deep black with a golden crescent moon patch.

"Sure thing, Usa," the man who was nicknamed Mamo responded in a kind voice. The two turned and walked into the shop. The shop looked somewhat dilapidated and dingy, and upon second glance, the girl and the man stopped and looked closely. A shopkeeper stepped out.

"Good evening, young couple," the shopkeeper said. He looked old and distinguished, a lengthy beard framing his face. "I have been anticipating your arrival here."

The girl and the man looked at each other with a sceptical look. They seemed to understand that things like this both didn't happen and that for some reason, it always happened to them.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl in a kind but worried voice, now clearly anticipating something that was about to happen.

"Well, I always wanted to see the Moon Goddess myself," the man said. The girl's heart skipped a beat. She was secretly the Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon.

"Oh…I couldn't be that pretty," the girl replied. "What are you selling?"

"Wands," the man replied in a matter of fact manner. "These wands will enable the wielder to control their magic in ways that is more useful to everyday life."

The girl looked at the boy she was with, and gave a very strained laugh before turning back around to face the old man, who was still grinning at her with complete earnest happiness. The girl couldn't really muster up anything else to say, so there was an awkward pause.

"It sounds interesting," the boy replied. "I'd like to try first, then." The boy stepped forward.

"Mamo…" the girl gasped.

"Usako, I'm sure it'll be okay," the boy responded before stepping forward towards the counter…or at least what he assumed to be a counter. Silk tablecloths covered everything on the counter, with varying patterns and intricate designs. One of them had a golden lion on a red background with English lettering. The boy looked at it for a while.

"That cloth came as a present from a certain colleague of mine in London, England. He was very grateful to me for securing a few items for him that managed to come all the way to Tokyo," said the man. "Now, are you right handed or left handed?"

"Right," the boy said.

"And your name?" the man asked.

"Mamoru Chiba," the boy answered quickly.

There was a pause, and for a long time, Mamoru thought that nothing was going to happen. Then suddenly the man turned around to what seemed like an endless bookshelf of small boxes throughout the space behind the shop counter. The girl looked at Mamoru who in turn gave her a nervous grin back.

"No, not that one….no no….ummm, that is interesting," said the man. "Try this one. This is a wand made from maple wood…and I detect a strain of ambition in you. At its core is dragon heartstring…" the old man said to Mamoru. Mamoru looked at the wand and held it in his right hand. He felt a surge of energy through his hand and deep inside of himself.

'Perhaps this wasn't a joke after all,' thought Mamoru with a bit of growing concern.

The wand did nothing; Mamoru did nothing. He just stared at his right hand in growing bewilderment and the old man, who seemed to want to Mamoru to do something. The growing pause enticed the girl to look at Mamoru's hand.

"…Is it doing something?" the girl asked.

"No; he has to wave it around once. Let's see what happens when he does," the old man explained. Mamoru decided finally to take the wand and with a flick of his wrist do something with it. A shower of red sparks flew out of the wand before it stopped. The girl looked at the man and Mamoru in shock. The small embers on the old man's beard smouldered until he wet the tip of two of his fingers and put out the embers.

"I don't think so…hmmm…what about this 10 ½ inch…cypress…unicorn tail hair. It's a good combination for you, I suspect. Besides your driven personality, I sense a very strong purpose of sacrifice and protection in your life. Cypress wood does, in fact, gravitate towards someone who is willing to self-sacrifice and die a heroic death. It matches the regal nature of your character."

"How do you know that about me? We've only just met," Mamoru said to the old man, his own apprehension growing by the minute.

"An old wandmaker like myself can trust the wands to detect the character, and I could tell that this one has a pretty strong desire to be in your hand. Do try it, and give it a wave again," the old man explained. He was starting to get a sparkle in his eye, as if he knew this one would work very well. Mamoru waved his hand again and all of a sudden…

"Roses!" the girl exclaimed. A bouquet of roses sprouted from the wand and Mamoru was taken aback silently.

"Yes, this is definitely the one for you. You must have quite the affinity for love, which is a definite trait needed for this wand. Would you like it sir? It only costs ¥2,000," the old man replied. Mamoru looked at the girl who nodded, quite bemused as to how a stick could produce roses like that.

"Sure," Mamoru said, and pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. "Usako, why don't you go next?"

The girl looked at Mamoru and then chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see…I…" she began sheepishly. The old man looked at her with kind eyes.

"Oh, come now, I bet I can find you a great wand!" the old man said, returning to his shelf. "Now, tell me…what is your name?"

"Usagi Tsukino," the girl replied, brushing one of her pigtails out of the way, golden strands flowing behind her shoulder down to almost her mid-calf like a beam of gentle, warm light.

"A beautiful name; very unique," the old man said, going through several areas of the shelf in a fury. "Perhaps…oh, no…do I still have one of those? I think I know the perfect wand for someone like you…Aha, there it is!"

He returned with three boxes.

"These three seemed to have a pretty strong affinity towards you. Let me explain what they are. The first is a 9 3/4 ebony and phoenix feather…normally a very tricky wand to command, but this one seems to know exactly who you are and wants to join you on your mission. The second is a 10 ¼ cherry and thestral hair…that core can only be fully used by a witch or wizard who is unafraid to confront death. Finally, a 9 ½ black walnut and unicorn hair…this one also had a strong affinity to you. It must detect a fierce loyalty, sincerity, and self-awareness in you," the old man said.

Usagi hesitantly picked up the first wand. She looked at it, and she felt a power in the wand. It was very powerful, and she felt the weight of its power on her as she picked it up. She held it for a moment before pointing it in the direction of the shelf. The shelf made a creaking snap before its contents tumbled. Usagi let out an embarrassed squeal.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Usagi said, moving towards the counter. The old man snapped his fingers and the contents and shelf repaired itself and moved back to the same sections they fell from.

"It's okay; it's not the first time someone has done that. Perhaps don't aim at the shelves. Try another one!" the old man said with a huge grin. Usagi opened the second box and picked up the second wand. It didn't have the same reverberation of power, it was much more subtle and soothing. She waved it, and nothing really happened. A spit of light and sparks came from the tip and that was it.

"This one…doesn't feel right," Usagi said to herself. "Perhaps the third one."

As she placed the second wand down and the picked up the third one, her heart raced. Suddenly, a golden light emanated from her hand and her brooch began to glow with pure white intense light.

"…My brooch is reacting," Usagi said in complete surprise. The old man gasped, as did Mamoru as the power from the brooch filled the room with light.

"I think that was a very positive reaction. Yes, I am certain that is the right one for you. That one would be ¥5,000. However, seeing the reaction to you and your aura, I can tell that this wand will do great things in your hand for good. Please accept it as a gift from me."

Usagi gasped from the gesture of kindness.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I would have to purchase it from you sir," Usagi said to the old man.

"I insist; you just might be the one to save us from our fate," the old man said. "It would be criminal of me to not make sure this wand gets into your hands."

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other before showing their appreciation for the gift by bowing to the old man.

"Thank you very much," Usagi responded. "It has certainly been an interesting encounter."

"Thank you," Mamoru said to the old man. They left the shop and the old man resumed his previous task: cleaning the shelves and ordering his store.

'Perhaps we will be alright after all…a strange presence is growing in Japan and this may only be the beginning of it,' the old man thought while directing his own wand at a duster, which suddenly came to life, dancing a waltz to its own tune on the top of the shelf.

* * *

 _Doshisha University, Kyoto_

The campus of Doshisha University was host to a myriad of fireflies at night amid the green foliage and the warmth of the summer night. The moon gazed down upon the collection of schools that made up the university with generosity and favour. A woman with dark hair and deeply mysterious, almost obsidian eyes looked out on the scene as she walked across the campus. She clutched her bag close to her. The sound of her high heels clacking in the background provided a rhythm to what would otherwise be a sleepy moment at the university. This was the couple weeks of the summer break before the next semester started, and she wasn't ready.

This woman was a unique beauty, and her clothes struck in contrast to her dark hair and eye colour with an eye popping green cocktail dress. She paused and looked up at the moon and sighed.

'All those years at Mahoutokoro and what for? To go to a normal university and study science and engineering,' she thought to herself.

Her pace quickened.

'I wonder what has happened to my sister,' she continued as she turned left and towards the entrance to the university. She stopped at the bus stop for a moment. 'We haven't heard much since she went to Tokyo to get a job at that new school.'

She heard a bus rumble towards her and she reached inside her bag. She revealed a bus pass with the name "Akuno Hidori" and her picture. She climbed into the bus and showed the driver the pass before sitting down towards the front.

'Everyone in our family has gone here; everyone in our family have gone on to great careers in genetic research, either as assistants to great innovators or as the innovators themselves. Even she did…she went on the same path as me…'

She sat and minded her business until she saw a man at the back of the bus. He had very pale skin and intensely blonde hair. His green eyes were partially obstructed by the amount of unkempt hair that landed on the front. He looked to be a year or two older than her, clearly in university.

'What an intense glare he has,' thought the girl. She looked down in silence, and after a few other stops, she got off the bus and looked back at the man. His aura was very heavy, and it felt very dark.

The woman walked into an apartment building, not very tall and the apartments themselves looked very small. Once she got in, she sat in her sparsely furnished living room and let out a huge sigh. Her face furrowed into a gaze of worry.

'Where have you gone…Kaori?' the woman thought.

* * *

 _London, England_

Ron and Hermione walked along until they found a phonebooth. It was a very particular phonebooth, located right at the beginning of the Whitehall district in London. The UK Government was all housed in these buildings surrounding them, and ever since the new Prime Minister, Tony Blair, came in, it seemed as though people generally were a bit more pleasant around than the last time they remembered being anywhere near the Ministry of Magic.

"Is this the right booth?" Ron asked Hermione. She chuckled before opening the door for them both to get in.

"Ronald, there's more than one that leads to the Ministry," she responded. She put in a 10 pence coin and proceeded to dial what seemed to be an inappropriately long phone number before they both felt the ground move from underneath them. The booth's interior began to descend much in the same manner as an elevator, and neither party seemed particularly shocked by the revelation. The people walking by, the government workers and junior ministers, didn't seem to notice or care. They were lost in their own world.

Ron looked around. It had been a while since he had come to the Ministry, and they were summoned by an old friend, but the shudders came back once they were in the bustling centre of magical governance.

'The fights we've had, and what we have done in this building,' Ron thought to himself as Hermione led him through to another elevator. 'Did we do this? Did all of this actually happen.'

The experience of defeating Lord Voldemort still felt on a magnitude and scale that he couldn't fathom.

"We're almost there!" Hermione responded as the elevator lurched further into the building before going up one more time. The door opened and they got out. This part of the Ministry they hadn't seen before, and it was quite grandiose in scale. The décor was highly formal and copious amounts of marble seemed to cover everything, even when they didn't necessarily need marble. On the large mahogany door, the gold lettering said: MINISTER OF MAGIC.

Before either could knock on the door, it swung open. They walked in and saw a black chair turned around and three similar black chairs there. One was occupied, and they could recognise the hair in it anywhere. It was rather messy, pure jet black.

"HARRY!" Hermione burst out walking quickly to the chair. "Oh, how is everything?!"

The hair turned around to reveal a slight man, couldn't be over the age of nineteen really with wonderfully pale green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was in regular dress, just like the other two.

"Hermione, Ron!" Harry grinned before standing up to hug them. "Kingsley, they're here now!"

The three friends changed the energy in the room and in the chair behind the large desk, Kingsley Shacklebolt turned around. He had a jovial look about him, and the purple robes he wore contrasted against his brown skin.

"Yes, hello everyone," Kingsley said to the three. "I've brought you here because there's a couple of things I want to ask you. First, I have known you three for a very long time, and trust you very much. The Ministry has had a lot of…bias…as it were towards Purebloods. When he was alive, Lord Voldemort had no problem infiltrating because of those prejudiced beliefs that were deep in the Ministry. I firmly believe it's time for a change."

"Hear hear," Hermione said.

"I want to change the Ministry and weed out this bias and the many levels of corruption within. For us to survive as an organisation, we must take steps to better ourselves and be a place where we work for all kinds in the British magical community," Kingsley continued. "I want you to come on board as part of the ministry in varying capacities. Hermione, I know you also want to finish your seventh year at Hogwarts. Are you sure you want to go back to school so soon?"

"Education is important to me, Kingsley," Hermione explained. "I would be doing myself a disservice if I didn't go back and finish."

"Well…I'll get to that momentarily," Kingsley responded in a slightly more hesitant voice. "My next point is that I have been made aware by the Japanese Ministry of Magical Persons and Activities sent me a letter. They have been concerned by the presence of dark magic in Japan that seems to be growing. The Japanese Ministry has followed the activities in Britain very carefully, like most everyone around the world has, and wanted us to send a team of Aurors to Japan to help with the investigation. I told them I would send you three to help them out."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other.

"Japan?" Harry asked. "Are we going to be able to…"

" _Linguam interpretare_ should do it," Kingsley said to Hermione, cutting him off. "That will translate any foreign language into English for you. Just point to your ears. Now, the matter of getting there…a couple of options. You can take Muggle planes to Japan or you can use this Vanishing Cabinet gifted to us by the Japanese Ministry in 1981. Where would it lead? I have no idea anymore."

"…We'll just take a plane, Kingsley," Hermione responded.


	2. Act 2: The Letter

_Tokyo_

The next day, Usagi woke up to the beams of the sun. It was a Saturday, and she didn't have to be anywhere in a rush. She sat up in her bed, which was still lovingly covered in cute bunny pink blankets, and yawned. She saw a cat resting on the bed with her. This was a dark cat, mostly black with notes of blue in her fur. The cat had a golden crescent on its forehead and seemed to sleep blissfully unaware.

Usagi turned to the wand, which had rested on the table next to her bed next to her brooch. Since the wand was gifted to her, nothing happened. She waved it and it did nothing. She thought many actions for it to do, nothing; she said items she wanted to move, nothing. It had become a little frustrating that the one-time act of the wand was not replicable.

'Is it me? Has it just died? Do I not have the right kind of power?' Usagi thought to herself. 'It did react though…to the Silver Crystal…and my aura as Sailor Moon.'

The cat stretched elegantly before turning to face Usagi.

"Good morning, Usagi!" the cat said cheerfully, a phenomenon that would normally make someone jump out of their shoes, but seemed perfectly normal to Usagi.

"Luna…" Usagi said thoughtfully before looking at the cat. "Do you think that there is other types of magic on Earth?"

Luna paused for a moment before looking at Usagi with an inquisitive look that belied the fact that she seemed to know something about this that Usagi did not.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Well, I was given this wand by a man who said that I could do great things with it…and it reacted with the power of the Silver Crystal, but then it hasn't done anything since then," explained Usagi, holding the wand.

"Well…" Luna began. She stopped, however, seeing that Usagi was still figuring it out for herself. "I don't think I know exactly what kinds of magic are out there, but since you're Sailor Moon, I'm sure you've got a magic that can work with a wand."

Usagi stood up and grabbed the wand and the brooch before turning to Luna, grinning a bit.

"You're right; I'm sure it will do something else soon. What it will do is beyond me, though," Usagi said to Luna before going downstairs to start her day.

After getting ready at a slow pace, Usagi walked into the living room. She looked at the pictures of her family. Shingo, her brother, was getting older, now a middle schooler, and she was in her second year of high school. Her eyes stopped at a pink-haired girl.

"…Chibiusa…" Usagi sighed. She felt a tap on the shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"WHAT!? Mama, what did you do that for?!" Usagi squealed in shock. Her mother, wearing a lounging dress with wavy blue hair tucked back, spatula in arm, giggled.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Usagi," her mother said. "I just wanted to know if you were ready for breakfast. Normally you come down and eat straight away."

"Yeah…I just miss Chibiusa," Usagi responded, holding a picture of her and Chibiusa from the mantle.

"Yes, I do too. The boarding school she went off to is treating her well though," Usagi's mother said to her. Usagi didn't have the heart to tell her that Chibiusa was sending letters via Luna-P from the 30th century to Usagi, who just hand delivered them into the rest of the mail.

"Yeah, but she'll be back soon," Usagi lied. Chibiusa wasn't coming back in the near term. She had finished her training as a Sailor Guardian, and was in the 30th century receiving more training. The two women wandered into the dining room-kitchen area.

Usagi ate and then walked out the door and into Juban. She eventually got to the shopping district, and turned into the Crown Game Centre. She enjoyed going into town like that.

"Usagi, it's been a while!" said a boy with sandy brown hair. He was good looking in a very generic way, but still good looking nonetheless. Usagi cracked a pretty fake smile.

"Hi Motoki," she responded. She looked past him and saw a blonde-haired girl with a large red bow on her head pulling much of her hair back, leaving her face framed by bangs. "Oh, I see Minako is here already."

"She is. She's been here for a while. She said something about Makoto, Ami, and Rei all coming in soon," Motoki answered. Usagi looked at Minako playing a racing game with reckless abandon.

"Sheesh! I need to pass this guy on the left!" Minako grunted, turning the steering wheel pretty hard to the right before hurriedly turning it back. Usagi looked at the screen, and saw Minako was careening from place to place until she had enough room to move on. Suddenly, she was blind-sighted by a car coming up on the right and her car flipped.

"NO!" Minako screeched as she crashed. Game-over.

"You'll get it next time," Usagi chuckled. She enjoyed watching Minako get really into the games she was playing.

"Usagi! You're here," Minako said, slightly embarrassed at her skills (or lack thereof) that were on display.

"…Yes, Minako," Usagi grinned. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're coming in. Ami and Makoto went to Rei's house and then they'll be here," Minako answered.

"What was that about us?" asked a voice. Minako and Usagi turned to see three other girls. One was significantly taller than the rest with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail held by a hair tie with two green balls. Another was a very beautiful, mysterious looking girl with long, free black hair, and the last was a much shier girl. She was clutching a book in one hand and had short blue hair.

"You guys!" Usagi called out.

"Usagi, why weren't you at my house?" asked the black-haired girl, presumably the one mentioned as Rei.

"Oh, was I supposed to go there?" Usagi asked in a quite sheepish voice.

"Yes, we were all going to meet and then come to Crown, but I guess you and Minako forgot about that," Rei replied, getting progressively more irritated as the girls reunited and began talking amongst each other.

"Sorry, Rei; I forgot about that…" Usagi added.

"Rei, it's okay; we've all forgotten things from time to time," said the tall girl with brown hair.

"Makoto…" Rei grumbled, but she soon let it go. "Anyway, school is going to start in two weeks. Have we gotten everything we needed yet?"

"But wait, I got a letter in the mail today!" Makoto responded. She held up an envelope in a neat beige colour. It had been sealed by a cherry blossom pink seal with a dragon on it. The lettering on the front read _Kino Makoto_. The other four girls gasped.

"What did it say in it?" Ami asked Makoto with keen interest.

"It said I had been accepted to a magical school called…Mahoutokoro…" Makoto said, slowing down when she got to the name of the school. "I looked into it, but there's no magical school I can find anywhere. What about you guys?"

"You know, Grandpa told me I got a letter and it looked kind of like that. I'll have to go home and check," Rei said to Makoto. "Did it just come in the regular mail?"

Makoto started to blush with embarrassment.

"You know, you aren't going to believe me…but I swear it was delivered by a someone on a giant ox….that had golden fur…" Makoto said, beginning to doubt herself once she said that. The other four giggled.

"Mako, you can't surely mean that!" Usagi laughed. She stopped laughing when she realised that Makoto didn't say anything after quite some pause. "Oh, you aren't kidding."

"No, they really delivered it like that. I didn't know what to say or do. I was standing outside of my apartment when it happened," Makoto explained. The other four girls gasped. Just then, a white cat with a similar crescent moon as Luna popped up with the latter mentioned cat.

"Everyone, we need to go to the control centre. Luna and I have something to tell you," the white cat said to the girls.

"Alright, Artemis," Minako answered. She walked over to the Sailor V game that was on display, now upgraded to be Super Sailor V and pressed a few buttons before opening a pathway down to what looked like an intense, technology filled control centre. Casually walking down to try and avoid giving people any reason to see them, the five girls and two cats disappeared before anyone could even notice.

 _Outside Shimada, Shizuoka Prefecture_

A fairly overcast morning started to give way to the sun's smiling face. The beams of its grin found their way onto a large house, much larger than many around Shimada. In front of it was parked a Ferrari 550 Maranello, black and sleek as ever. Outside was a beautiful organisation of intended landscaping and the natural wonder of the surroundings. In it, a girl that could be no older than twelve was playing. She had dark hair, and beautiful purple eyes. Her skin became even more pale under the light of the sun as she ran around. She a black sundress and was running barefoot on the grass.

Standing in the doorway watching was a woman with long green hair flowing from a bun near the top of it. She stood in a white shirt tucked into a black, somewhat form-fitting skirt, watching carefully. Another woman with beautifully wavy teal hair stood behind her.

"Setsuna, she's been doing so well lately," said the teal-haired woman. She was wearing a pale aqua sundress with a lavender ribbon tied around the waist. She was also clutching a violin in one hand. "Is she finally going to have a normal childhood?"

"Perhaps," the green-haired Setsuna responded before letting out a sigh. "The last battle with Sailor Galaxia has given us all a chance to be reborn anew and have our own lives."

There was a moment of silence where nothing but the cheerful laughter of the dark-haired girl chasing flippant butterflies and bugs and the wind rustling the trees.

"But…" the teal-haired woman "I sense a growing energy in this country…a dark presence." Setsuna turned around and looked at her.

"So you feel the presence as well, Michiru," Setsuna said to Michiru. "This seems much different from anything we've experienced before…the intensity of it seems to be beyond even the Death Busters or Sailor Animamates."

"I see…" Michiru responded. "Well, we seem to have received a letter as well from…the Ministry of Magical Persons and Activities, so we'll have to go in to Tokyo. It requested thepresence of you, me, Haruka, and Hotaru."

Setsuna stopped and turned to look at Michiru. She was in utter disbelief.

"I've never heard of such an organisation in Japan," she said in an unsure voice. "Are you sure it's not a trap of whatever enemy is gathering strength in Japan?" Michiru's face said everything. It was a combination of fear and resignation to fate.

"No, but there's only one way to find out. The two women stepped out of the house and looked at Hotaru, who had stopped playing, but instead turned and looked at them. Her expression had changed from one of joy and playing to one of urgency. Her eyes rolled back into her head, yet she stood stronger than ever.

"Darkness obscures the light," Hotaru said to them in a cryptic voice. "Deep in its core, the Earth is changing and will become the battleground once again for the fate of the universe. Foreign fighters will only prolong the fate."

Setsuna and Michiru stood in shock as Hotaru delivered the prophecy in front of them, eyes returning once more to their normal state. They ran over to Hotaru as she kneeled. Behind them, a tall woman wearing a black leather skirt and jacket with white shirt stood, looking on at the events.

"It looks like destiny is calling us once again," that woman said, brushing her corn-husk, boy cut hair.

"Haruka…" Michiru said, turning around.

"I had a feeling that our lives would be interrupted once more by fate," Haruka said to the other three. Hotaru returned to her normal state.

"Haruka-papa, does this mean we'll see the others again?" asked Hotaru fatefully. Haruka nodded. "But, I thought Chibiusa…"

"She has returned to the 30th century," Setsuna explained. "We had to make sure that Sailor Chibi Moon, now that she is a full Guardian, returned with her protector Guardians to help protect Crystal Tokyo. With her arrival, that future is secure."

Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka all sighed in relief. The future seemed to always be in peril with Chibiusa around.

"So, to Tokyo then?" Haruka interjected. "I'll drive."

"Hopefully, you've improved your skills since the last time," Michiru said in a joking voice.

"My driving seemed good enough for you," quipped Haruka playfully.

"Oh, so why was I clutching your thigh so hard?" Michiru asked.

"Perhaps you wanted a head start on our alone time," Haruka said in a much smoother, sultrier voice.

Setsuna and Hotaru were left staring at each other.

"Setsuna-mama, this is what they call an adult mood, isn't it?" Hotaru asked. Setsuna said nothing.

 _Narita International Airport, Tokyo_

It seemed like an eternity they were travelling. Harry opened his eyes to clouds descending from a window as the plane began to make its final approach into Narita. The blue sky blanketed everything else around them.

"We're almost there finally," Hermione announced groggily, only just getting out of sleep herself. She had a couple of strands of hair plastered to her forehead. Ron, however, was still asleep which a couple of snores alerted both of that fact.

"It seems like we've been travelling for months," Harry said to Hermione. "Maybe we should have just taken the Vanishing Closet to Tokyo."

"We wouldn't have known where we were, and now we've seen from the planet New Delhi, Istanbul, and Shanghai!" Hermione said delightfully. Ron finally startled himself awake with a loud snore.

"Wha…'Ermione, are we almost there yet?" Ron asked. The plane's touch down scared him even more. "Bloody death trap metal birds…"

"Did that answer your question?" Hermione chuckled.

The three got off the plane once it taxied into the gate, having not packed much with them beyond what was in their backpacks. Harry peered around, looking for some sign that someone may be waiting to pick them up. There was quite a lot of drivers holding up signs to meet with the people they were sent to pick up. Suddenly, they spotted a woman in kimono robes, emerald in colour. She was holding a small sign that said "British Aurors".

"Oh, I guess they've found a person for us," Harry said, pointing towards the woman in the emerald kimono. The three walked over to her.

"Hello, nice to meet you; we're the British wizards…" Hermione began. The woman said nothing, she just chuckled lightly and tilted her head a bit to the side. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged.

"OH! I don't think she understands us…ummm….I did try to study a little bit of Japanese for these moments…" Hermione thought out loud. "Kon'nichiwa. Watashitachi wa Igirisu no mahōtsukaidesu."

Instantly, the woman registered what Hermione said and began to speak quickly and fast at Hermione, who clearly stretched all she could with Japanese.

"Maybe we just…" Ron began. Suddenly, the small woman snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a pop and reappeared in an office.

"….Okay, never mind," Harry responded. "Can we thank her for bringing us wherever?" They looked around, and everything was in Japanese. Clearly the woman was a witch and wherever they were brought allowed them to be transported to other places where magic happened because Harry glanced at a picture and the person in it moved.

"Well, we're safe to use magic here," Hermione said. "I forgot to put this charm on us. _Linguam iaponica interpretare anglica_."

She held her wand out and three balls of light travelled towards the three before running through their heads completely and disappearing.

"…What did you just do?" Ron asked.

"I allowed us to understand conversational and written Japanese without too much effort. You're welcome," Hermione said, looking around the room. It was very formal in the same way that the Minister of Magic's office was.

Finally, a voice could be heard from behind them.

"Oh good," the voice said. "I'm so glad that you have managed to figure out the Translator spell. It will be useful here, of course." The three turned around and found a woman in very smart, cherry blossom kimono style robes. She had her hair held in a bun by what looked like decorative chopsticks and several silver jewellery branches adorning her head.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, reaching for his wand.

"I am the Chief of the Ministry of Magical Persons and Activities…comparable to your Minister of Magic in the United Kingdom," said the witch. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hitomi Chishikino."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, extending his hand to shake it. She did so tepidly.

"Ron Weasley," added Ron, also extending the amount of discomfort in the greeting.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione finished, preferring to bow first. Hitomi returned the favour and then they shook hands, being far more comfortable that time. "It's a polite society, Ron. You can't just go and shake hands like you would in England."

The three looked for a place to sit down, but rather than have a desk, there was just a mat on the ground. Hitomi sat first, cross legged and the other three obliged, with Ron tumbling a bit onto the ground.

"I wish that this was not what we had right now," Ron said, straightening up. Several loud cracks from his spine could be heard. "Blimey…"

"We have been feeling some disturbances in Japan that we are simply not equipped to handle," Hitomi explained. "We normally would be able to handle such a quest ourselves due to the overpopulation of magical girls and magical boys in Japan that seem to fight crime and phenomenon on their own. However…"

Hitomi paused as she heard the door knock.

"Enter," Hitomi called out. "These are your partners, Aurors."

Into the room stepped Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. Harry and Ron did nothing but look at each other while Hermione grinned in delight. She was a fan of the help being all female.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself to the group assembled.

"Delighted," Michiru said. "I'm Michiru Kaioh; this is Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Tenoh, and Hotaru Tomoe. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've all been summoned here, but we don't really know about the occasion."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied. He was astonished to see Haruka be only a hair shorter than he.

"Ron Weasley," added Ron with a bit of apprehension. He went to shake Setsuna's hand and by the time he got to Haruka, he winced a bit by the strength of Haruka's handshake.

"These are our top magical girls in Japan," Hitomi said to the grouping. Her auburn hair was dotted with strands of silver, and it was apparent when she patted her head. "They don't know it yet, but they're going to team with you on this mission. They also don't know that this side of magic exists, but that's okay. We've been monitoring their activities closely, and they have done exceptionally well with the threats they have faced so far. Ladies, please transform so they can see your true identities."

'True identities, what does she mean by that?' Harry thought to himself. The ability to be able to hide behind an alter ego never once was a possibility for him. In fact, he was the most famous wizard in Britain now. Everything he knew about being a hero and protecting the ones he loved all stemmed from the fact that his enemy absolutely knew who he was.

"Uranus Eternal, Make-Up!" Haurka yelled.

"Neptune Eternal, Make-Up!" Michiru added.

"Pluto Eternal, Make-Up!" Setsuna continued.

"Saturn Eternal, Make-Up!" Hotaru finished. The group transformed in a flash into their eternal sailor fuku. Haruka's was a dark blue with an accent golden-yellow bow on the front. Michiru's was cerulean on the skirt and collar and teal on the accents. Setsuna's was black skirt and collar with dark maroon bows with garnet accents. She clutched the Garnet Rod. Hotaru's was purple with maroon bows and white accents. Each lady had a golden tiara on their forehead with their primary colour as the gem. The skirt was short, barely coming down to just above mid-thigh. The sleeves were translucent and puffy.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed. "What an outfit!"

"It's rather short." Harry commented.

"Mate, don't tell 'em. They'll change it," Ron added, clearly enjoying the view. The four Sailor Senshi rolled their eyes.

"Invited by a new era, Sailor Uranus, fighting with brilliance," Uranus announced.

"Also, invited by a new era, Sailor Neptune, fighting with elegance," Neptune added.

"From the far reaches of space and time, guided by a new revolution, Sailor Pluto," continued Pluto.

"I am the emissary of death, the soldier of the end and rebirth, Sailor Saturn," finished Saturn.

"We are the Guardians of the Outer Solar System, and we have arrived," Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn said in unison.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were floored.

"These are just four of the nine Sailor Guardians that we have in Japan fight and protect the Earth from danger and will eventually establish a new kingdom of Crystal Tokyo," Hitomi explained. "There are Sailor Guardians that have the power of every planet in this solar system connected to them, and their other mission is to ensure the survival of that future by protecting Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess who will assume the throne of Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, and her future husband Prince Endymion, who will become King."

The shock began to wear off and Harry asked the first question.

"So, what are the Sailor Guardians and us going to do about your problem…and you haven't really mentioned it yet," Harry mentioned.

"The problem is a dark wizard; his name is simply the Dark Wizard Murderer…he is a murderer and experimenter. He seems to be wanting to find something, and he has been ruthless. He has a band of followers known as the Black Jade Killers," Hitomi continued. "We found one wizard in Saitama not only murdered but completely disembowelled as well."

Hermione let out an audible shudder. The Sailor Guardians stood stoically.

"Our goal is to find out what he is after and stop him completely," Hitomi responded. "We have had no clue on that. Ladies, Sailor Guardians…you need to work with the British Aurors to complete this mission. We believe he wants to target Mahoutokoro, the Japanese school of magic. We are sending all seven of you to go as teachers."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, as did Uranus and Neptune.

"…Teach what," Neptune asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Sailor Uranus could teach combat and duelling with magical items. Sailor Neptune, we discussed the possibility of you doing a course on divination, given your talisman. Sailor Pluto, perhaps a history course in Muggle and magical historical tie-ins. The three British Aurors would make an effective team on dark magic. Sailor Saturn, you would be able to go as a student since you are so young and your power so unique," Hitomi explained.

"What's your ability?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"…I can destroy stars, planets, solar systems, and other things to prepare them for rebirth," Saturn explained. The three Britons gasped again.

"Don't mess with her, then…" Ron joked.

"Please, stay in contact with each other. You should go to a specific wand shop, Sailor Guardians and prepare to get materials to teach and live at Mahoutokoro. The other Sailor Guardians have already acquired their letters, and one already has a wand," Hitomi added. "Hopefully, this combination will bear fruit."

"We hope so too," Harry responded, still unsure of what to make of the Sailor Guardians.

* * *

"What?!" Usagi exclaimed after hearing a knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw a man riding a golden ox. He was shirtless and wearing Buddhist priest styled pants. His head was completely bald as well, glistening as he handed the letter to Usagi. It was just like Makoto's, but addressed to her.

"Thank you, young maiden," the man said before riding away on the golden ox. Usagi couldn't make sense of it. When she tried to explain it to her parents and her younger brother, they all laughed at her. However, when she caught the phone call from Minako, she discovered the other girls got the same letter.

"What did yours say?" Usagi asked Minako.

"I was accepted to Mahoutokoro School of Magic, just like Mako's. How about you?"

"It says the same thing. It also tells us where to buy school supplies," Usagi responded. "It also said that we have been de-enrolled from our high school and will be expected report to Mahoutokoro in two weeks."

There was a small pause on the phone.

"Well, I think it will be a good time; if there is an enemy trap, then this will be a good way to solve it quickly," Minako responded. "We should follow through, Usagi. Besides, the rest of the girls thought the same thing."

"So I'm the last one to know?" Usagi questioned through the phone. Minako let out a weak laugh.

"Well, if you say it like that it sounds negative!" Minako giggled, trying to cover up the truth that Usagi put together. "Let's go get our new school supplies together!"

"That sounds nice, Minako. We'll go do that for sure," Usagi responded. The phone call wrapped up, and Usagi sat on her bed.

'It's a new opportunity, but something about this new chapter feels like there is the end of peace on the horizon,' she thought. She shut off her light and went to bed.


	3. Act 3: International Relations

_Minami-Ioto_

The sky was a light overcast above the island, isolated even beyond the nearest island of Iwo Jima. The Muggles who flew past it on airplanes or floated past on boats only saw a small island as part of the Volcano Islands administered by Japan. Nothing was on them whatsoever. It was just an active volcano covered by greenery to most everyone else. However, to the person flying over to it on a giant storm petrel, there was something else on there.

A large, sprawling palace sat atop and around the island itself. The palace was designed in the Edo period style castle format, and the pagoda-like rooves poked out amidst the light fog. The petrel floated down towards the main entrance platform and the wizard got off of it. He had a beard, long and pointed, that obscured part of his emerald robes. He had a pleasant grin on his face and the top of his head was adorned in an ornate hate in the style of the Emperor. It was a crown with green top and golden point, on which sat a rectangle where beads hung on strings around it.

"Ah, it's another fine year for us at Mahoutokoro!" said the man. He looked around at the nephrite-coloured complex. It was large, but it seemed no larger than the Muggle air-force base on Iwo Jima that he passed. "Chieno-san!"

A grey Japanese scops-owl floated down the wind and landed on the same platform before, in the blink of an eye, the owl transfigured into a person. That person was a woman with intense purple hair. She wore a very traditional wizarding kimono in a shade of lavender.

"Yes, Kochono-san?" the woman said.

"When are our new teachers coming?" Professor Kochono asked.

"They are supposed to be coming today for the staff meeting," Professor Chieno responded, looking on the horizon. "The three British wizards and the four Sailor Guardians, per the Chief of the Ministry."

"Sailor Guardians…yes, they have been quite the splash in the few years they've been in Japan," Kochono commented. He had a slight grin on his face looking in the same direction. "I wonder if they're ready to make this step."

Professor Chieno looked at Professor Kochono with apprehension.

"Why else would the Chief send these seven to us," asked Chieno, "unless you know something I don't about the situation?"

"I know nothing more than you. If it's true that the Black Jade and the Dark Wizard have found what I thought they destroyed, then we really do have a situation on our hands. The British and the Sailor Guardians must work together," Kochono explained. He picked up a few dots on the horizon. He saw three petrels flying towards them. "I do believe they have arrived now, Chieno-san."

The four outer Sailor Guardians, not transformed, and the British Aurors arrived on the backs of the petrels.

"I'd have rather taken a broom, Harry!" Ron exclaimed while holding on tight to the petrel. Harry, at the front of their petrel, ignored the complaints largely.

"It's a blast, Ron!" Harry exclaimed. He hadn't felt the thrill of flying like this, almost unbounded by the lack of his own energy he needed to expend when flying, in a long time and he enjoyed every minute of it. On the petrel next to them, Haruka and Michiru looked comfortable.

"Your driving HAS gotten less scary," Michiru said. "Or perhaps it's the bird that's taking control."

"You know I always take control, Michiru," Haruka teased.

"Is that a promise?" Michiru asked.

"You'll see later," Haruka winked before sending the petrel down for a landing on the platform. Hermione led the petrel with Setsuna and Hotaru, and while Hotaru was enjoying everything about the petrel, Setsuna looked as if she just wanted the ride to be over.

"It'll be okay, Setsuna," Hermione called back. "I take it you haven't had to ride a magical beast before."

"No, Hermione…" Setsuna answered weakly. She was trying to keep her lunch under control, and she began to turn as green as her hair when they finally touched down.

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said, turning back to Setsuna, who was standing now but not really wiling to open her mouth and say anything.

"One moment, little one," Setsuna replied quickly. Her equilibrium had been thrown off completely by the petrel flight.

Professor Kochono and Professor Chieno both looked on at the sight of the three British wizards and the outer Sailor Guardians walking towards them with delight.

"Excellent, we are most honoured to have you at Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Sailor Guardians and British Aurors. I am Professor Kitsune Kochono, and I am the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro. This is Professor Fukuro Chieno; she teaches Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy at Mahoutokoro and she is also the Deputy Headmistress," Professor Kochono replied.

Harry felt chills go up and down his back. It as a flashback to his very first encounter with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore all over again. His heart ached at the fact that he had no hope of seeing Dumbledore again. It was a feeling that, while in the battle against Voldemort, he hadn't really confronted before. It felt disturbing in a way. How was he so unprepared for that moment of grief to sweep him in this way?

"Thank you for your warm invitation," Michiru answered, once again providing the decorum and politeness on behalf of the rest of the outer Sailor Guardians. "I am Michiru Kaioh."

"I am Haruka Tenoh," added Haruka.

"Setsuna Meioh," Setsuna added politely, bowing slightly.

"Hotaru Tomoe; I'm so excited!" Hotaru said, barely able to contain her excitement. Harry chuckled. Hotaru seemed to be just like him when he started his magical education, so enthused that he was something special.

"Well, little one, you'll have to wait to be a teacher for a while. However, you can practice your skills while you are here. I take it all of you have your teaching supplies?" Professor Chieno said at first to Hotaru then to the rest of the outers. They nodded.

"The shops in Tokyo had everything in stock, so it wasn't tricky," Haruka said. "It felt strange to buy the supplies, but we didn't have to worry about shipping. They said they'll send them ahead of our arrival."

"Oh, that's what all that was!" Professor Kochono said in genuine surprise. The party giggled at the Professor's demeanour.

"We're so thrilled to be getting ahead with our preparations to teach. When will the students be here?" Hermione asked.

"They will be here in a week. We also understand that you are here for a greater purpose. It was us who informed the Ministry here in Japan about the dark activity, particularly of the Black Jade. They have been percolating on Kyushu and I fear gathering strength. What their intent is isn't clear, but the threat they pose to both the wizarding world and the Muggle world in Japan that you both occupy is very real," Professor Chieno responded.

"So you know as well?" Ron asked. "I guess word gets around fast."

"Don't worry, aside from the Black Jade and the Chief, we are the only ones who know. I know our British guests don't understand the geography of Japan entirely, but Kyushu is very far away from here, but wizards can travel instantly if they want," Professor Kochono explained further. "We have you here for your safety, thanks to both the terrain and the intense magic that surrounds the island. This can be a good place to plan operations during the weekends and breaks that we have."

The company nodded.

"Great! Now let's have dinner and talk some more about your subjects and teaching," Professor Kochono said.

* * *

 _Doshisha University_

Hidori looked around at her surroundings, this time in the light of day before parking herself underneath one of the trees in the central green and opening her bento box. She packed herself a lunch because she didn't quite know when she was coming back this evening. She held a book in her hand of all the universities in Japan. She combed through it, hoping to find some shred of evidence as to where her sister disappeared. She couldn't sleep the night before, she couldn't think, all she could do was wonder.

'Let's see…' she thought, scanning the pages of the universities book she bought. She went to find the school that Kaori went to work she knew the name of it….it was somewhere in Tokyo…something with an M….

"Mugen Gakuen…" Hidori said out loud. She began to read a little bit more on the entry. "Mugen Gakuen, from kindergarten to university level. Founded by Professor Souichi Tomoe. Tokyo, Sankaksu district."

Hidori thought about it some more. Mugen Gakuen…she had seen something in the news about it the whole time. What was it though…?

She didn't have time to figure it out. A man walked over to her and stood by her. It was the man from the bus.

"What are you doing?" Hidori asked apprehensively.

"You want to know what happened to your sister," the man said, looking at her. "I know the answer to what happened to Kaori Akuno and Mugen Gakuen."

Hidori stopped completely, she didn't know what to think or what to believe.

"Who are you?" questioned Hidori.

"I am Kenshi Ankokuno," he replied, "and I want to help you understand what has happened to your sister and your family. You wonder why you haven't heard from your sister in years, as well as your parents. I will be able to show you what happened and who is responsible for that."

He snapped his fingers and the two were suddenly standing on ruins in the middle of Tokyo. A delta in the shape of a triangle with three tall sky scrapers at each point surrounded the area, with the middle destroyed.

"What does this have to do with my sister?" Hidori asked.

"Mugen Gakuen was not only the site of a school, but it was the Omega Zone for an alien called Master Pharaoh 90. While working at Mugen Gakuen, your sister, Kaori, was implanted with something called a daimon egg which turned her into Kaolinite. She worked for Professor Tomoe, now Germatoid, and he experimented on his daughter, Hotaru Tomoe. She became Mistress 9, and they created an organisation called the Death Busters. Their goal was to merge the Tau Star System with Earth and create it as a second home planet. A group of female magical warriors called the Sailor Guardians defeated Master Pharaoh 90, Professor Tomoe, and ultimately Kaolinite…your sister," Kenshi said to her.

Hidori paused. She couldn't believe it. Her sister was dead. Killed by something called a Sailor Guardian? A single tear began to roll down her cheek before she sank into the ground, falling to her knees and pounding the ground in despair.

"KAORI!" she yelled. Tears streamed down her face. She felt all of the grief, all of the guilt. "Why did you show me this?"

"Because I can help you exact your revenge," Kenshi continued. "The Professor's laboratory was saved in the wreckage from the destruction of Master Pharaoh 90 by Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. He was on the right path with the daimon, but the Hostes he wanted…they were not strong enough. However, he did not know of the magical creatures in Japan. That's where your revenge comes in."

Hidori said nothing; the anger she felt shook her entire body from head to toe.

"You are in a rare position among the magical community. Your family have a firm dedication as an ancient wizarding family of Japan as well as the crossover into Muggle science in genetics. That combination makes you perfect to realise Professor Tomoe's full potential of the daimon," Kenshi responded. "All you would need to do is join me."

For a long time, just the sounds of Tokyo in the background were all that Hidori could here. Kenshi scooted in even closer before giving Hidori a hug.

"I know," Kenshi responded, deep into the embrace. "Your parents, upon hearing the news from the Ministry decided that the only honourable move was to…"

Hidori understood what he meant, and even more tears began to flow.

"You don't have to worry, though," Kenshi responded. "All you need to do is join me. I want to exact revenge on the Sailor Guardians and the wizarding world for allowing so much suffering at the hands of these rogue ladies."

Hidori said nothing again, but this time she looked through her watery eyes to see Kenshi holding a hand out for her. She went to shake it, and an intense green light glowed. Kenshi and Hidori looked at each other.

"This is an unbreakable pact that we have made together…that we will join forces to defeat the Sailor Guardians and anyone who stands with them. We will create a new world order of wizards with our creations," Kenshi said, at first chuckling before unleashing an almighty cackle. Hidori couldn't share in the same joy. She just looked on stoically as the power continued to surge around them.

'This must be my destiny,' Hidori thought to herself.

* * *

The Inner Guardians all met up in at the Juban bus station and took it across town. The five talked to each other about the letters they received.

"I think we should be a little more cautious about the letters we received," Ami said, looking at the others. "We don't know what is going to happen and why we even got these."

"Aww, chill out Ami," Minako responded. "We'll be fine. We've gotten through the Dark Kingdom, Black Moon, Death Busters, Dead Moon, and Animamates. We can take care of anything that comes our way. And besides, this school sounds quite fun."

The bus stopped in an area of Tokyo that they hadn't really gone before on their own. It was bustling and full of life and shopping. It was, of course, Asakusa, which was one of the many places to shop in Tokyo.

"Asakusa!" Makoto grinned. "We're going to find all if this stuff here in Asakusa?!"

"Well, the letter didn't just say Asakusa…" Usagi said, holding hers up. "It said…Asakusa-Ukukijamu. I haven't heard of that district before. How about you guys?"

Ami shook her head, as did Minako and Makoto. Rei, however, seemed to be looking for a specific point in the area.

"Rei, what are you looking for?" Usagi asked.

"I sense a different energy around here…" explained Rei. She, as a priestess, had a hyper sensitivity to the kinds of energies around her, and this was certainly something she could hone in on quickly. "What's over there?"

Rei pointed towards an alley guarded by a wooden fence and gate, something that seemed very out of place in the modern shopping district. The five girls walked over, and as they walked in front of the gate, Usagi's brooch once again glowed like it did when she first held her wand. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand as well

"Usagi, what's that?" Minako asked.

"I think that's…a wand…" Ami exclaimed. Usagi watched as she pointed her wand at the gate and it suddenly opened. The other four girls looked at each other, and suddenly Minako threw her hand into the air.

"Venus Eternal, Make…." She began. Suddenly she stopped and gasped. Down the alley, they saw a massive line up of shops and people walking up and down the wall. However, the girls also noticed that the people behind them had no idea what was happening nor any interest in the gate opening.

"What is this?" questioned Makoto. They walked down the alley cautiously, but Rei's intuition gave way to vigilant optimism.

"I think these are the shops that we are supposed to buy our magical items from…this is Asakusa-Ukukijamu," Rei announced to the others. Sure enough, as she said that, a sign with the name Asakusa Ukukijamu appeared above their heads, welcoming them to the magical shopping district in Tokyo.

"Why make it so difficult to find, though?" Usagi asked.

"Perhaps they don't want regular people to know about the magic that they do, just like we don't necessarily want regular people to know that we are Sailor Guardians," Ami elucidated quite thoughtfully as they continued to walk. "Oh, there's the book store!" Ami swerved over to the shop while the other girls sighed in exasperation.

"Ami WOULD be the one who finds the books first," Minako groaned in exasperation. "We do need them though. What do they say on the list, Usagi?"

Usagi looked down at the list of books:

\- _The Wizarding World and Bushido by Kenji Furuhara_

\- _History of Magic in Japan by Satoko Namato_

\- _Charms for the Advancing Wizard by Fukuro Chieno_

\- _Surviving Dark Magic by Katarzina Tsurskaya, trans. Kitsune Kochono_

\- _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Minerva McGonagall, trans. Kitsune Kochono_

\- _Herbology: Herbs and their Uses by Yuzuru Kameda_

\- _Catch-Up Guide to Magic, Years 1-6 by Kitsune Kochono (special edition)_

"We need these," Usagi said, holding the supply list up to the rest of the girls sans Ami, who already was in the bookstore reading.

"Well, I can take these and go with Ami in the bookstore. There's more things like….ugh, these ingredients….and robes…this seems expensive," Rei explained. She looked up at the bookstore name, _Jikido Maho no Hon._

"Okay then," Usagi grinned. "I guess I'll go with Mako and Minako to go get robes, then we can meet up back at the bookstore before we get the…..ingredients…for potions." Usagi couldn't believe that she was saying these are what she was going to buy for school.

'School…this is school now,' Usagi thought, still not quite comprehending what she was in store for by going to Mahoutokoro.

"Come on, Usagi! I wonder if they have cute uniform…I mean, robes…" Minako responded. "Fashion is something super important for someone who is the Guardian of Love and Beauty!"

Makoto giggled as she followed Minako down the alley with Usagi in tow.

* * *

 _Mahoutokoro_

"Did you feel that energy?" Haruka asked Michiru. The two were setting up their apartment. They decided that Setsuna and Hotaru could live in one of their own so they could have their moments of privacy. Michiru was busy playing her violin, and the notes of the piece seemed to fade into the background as she began to speak.

"Yes, it feels like a new marriage of dark energy has come together. The Chief was right about the potential for a new silence on this planet," Michiru responded.

"Calamity is on the edge of realising its full potential," Haruka continued. There was a knock on the door and Michiru continued to play, the sounds of the piece sounding rather ominous. Haruka opened the door to reveal Hermione in her staff robes.

"Haruka, good afternoon. I just wanted to see what I could do to be of service to you both," Hermione said. "I know we're supposed to be working together on this mission, and while I've known Harry and Ron for seven years and we've gone through a lot together, I don't know as much about you. It does seem to me, though, that your exploits have been immortalised in Japanese manga, and they seem rather interesting."

Michiru stopped playing and put down her violin on its case.

"Come in," Michiru said to her. "Don't mind Haruka; she really is a nice person but it takes her a while to warm up to new people."

"I understand," Hermione answered. She came in and looked around their apartment. Aside from a violin and a piano, it was very modest in its surroundings. There were a few paintings that dotted the walls that Hermione took interest in, particularly one on the wall of London, but in a sort of magical multi-dimensional view.

"That's a wonderful painting of London," continued Hermione. "Who is the artist?"

"…Michiru Kaioh," Haruka answered with a little bit of a smirk.

"Oh, you painted it? It's a magnificent painting. I'm from London, so I really do appreciate the detail on the Palace of Westminster," Hermione grinned. She was trying her best to start off on the right foot with the Sailor Guardians, particularly these two. She could sense that they would be the most difficult to win over to their side.

"Thank you," Michiru said gracefully as she sat down at a table by the window. "Can we offer you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"Oh, thank you," Hermione said sitting down with Michiru as Haruka pulled up a chair. Michiru prepared the matcha herself, and Hermione took a sip of it.

"What would you like to know about us?" Haruka asked, much more straightforward than the ever more graceful and polite Michiru. "We have a few questions about you as well, so we can get this going and figure out how to proceed."

Hermione was caught off guard and she choked a bit on the matcha.

"Umm, well…I was just wondering what it was like to be a Sailor Guardian. There's only the ten of you…Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto…and I think Moon's daughter called…"

"Chibi Moon," Michiru added quickly. "Sailor Chibi Moon has returned to the 30th century, so there's only nine of us now. Being a Sailor Guardian has been a large sacrifice, of course. When Haruka and I first became aware of our position as Sailor Guardians, particularly the ones who guarded the Silver Millennium from afar, it was very difficult. It was a surrendering our civilian lives to basically guard our Princess, but we did it and we will continue to protect her both as she is near us and far from us."

"We've heard from Kochono-sama about your exploits in Great Britain," Haruka said. "The three of you remind us a lot of our small group within the Sailor Guardians. You did what you had to do to defeat the most powerful wizard in the world for the future of the British wizarding community."

"There is a lot of common ground between our groups; what do you say we get into some research about the wizard in question before the students get here this week?" Hermione suggested. Haruka and Michiru said nothing.

"If he is a dark wizard, he won't wait for research. It'd be better served for us to get information on the ground this weekend and go to Kyushu to get it," Haruka answered. "That's the way we have always done it. The best amount of information we can get about our enemy is through engaging them and reconnaissance."

Hermione set her cup down.

"In all fairness, Haruka, I don't think that approach will work. In the wizarding world, one spell can kill you instantly. You aren't skilled in the kind of magic that you are about to face, so research is absolutely the best way forward for both of us. I know you and Michiru as well as Setsuna and Hotaru have worked on your magic with us and Professor Chieno and Professor Kochono, but it still isn't exactly enough to tackle this kind of threat head on. We must at least know what we're up against. It's all been so vague that I doubt we'd have any advantage going in there," Hermione explained.

Haruka and Michiru said nothing for a while, preferring to sip their tea and look at each other.

"We're at an impasse then," Michiru responded. "This is the way we as Sailor Guardians have always confronted an enemy."

"It would be rather useless though," answered Hermione, starting to get a bit more irritated with Haruka and Michiru," to get yourself blown up instantaneously. How would that help protect Sailor Moon and the others?"

Again, a pregnant pause filled the room.

"If you would like Harry, Ron and I to accompany you, I would be most honoured but we should keep working on the magic you need to defeat an enemy like this and then we can conduct a reconnaissance mission a few weekends into the term, when we take the kids to the Home Islands anyway," Hermione added in with utter calmness, finishing the tea.

"We don't…" began Haruka apprehensively, tone starting to get sharper.

"That will be most helpful; thank you, Hermione. We, of course, look forward to working with you on this," Michiru cut off Haruka quickly, still quite cordial and polite in tone. "I'm glad you came to visit us as well. Hopefully, this is the beginning of a relationship between you British Aurors and the Sailor Guardians."

"I'm sure it is," Hermione smiled before bowing slightly and offering her hand. "I'll take my leave now. I should prepare some more for the academic year, because we just heard that the Potions post has been vacated. The wizard who was supposed to be in that post was killed by Black Jade."

Hermione's voice quivered on the last statement in a way that affected Haruka and Michiru, who could only stare after her. She took her leave.

"The enemy is already acting, and they're cautioning us already," Haruka grumbled before pounding her fist on the table. "Damn it, can't we just act?!"

"Haruka…" Michiru soothed. "She and the others want us to be careful, and she's right. We don't know what kind of power this enemy has, and that there are very dangerous attacks by these wizards out there. We should take their advice seriously."

In Setsuna's apartment, Hotaru and Setsuna were practicing spells with Harry and Ron. Hotaru was going to enter Mahoutokoro as a second year boarding school student, which would put her at a comparable level to Hogwarts second year, at least according to Harry's memory ("Our second year was a bit rough, so the details are a little hazy now," Harry admitted to Hotaru). They worked on basic Charms and Defense spells and basic duelling procedure.

"Setsuna-mama, can I try and duel one of the British teachers now?" Hotaru asked with an eager readiness.

"Sure, Hotaru, but you should try it as Sailor Saturn now," Setsuna advised. "We aren't sure how the magic that we're learning affects our Sailor Guardian selves."

"Okay, Hotaru…" Harry said to the littlest Sailor Guardian. "You can power yourself up or whatever it is you do."

"Sure! Saturn Eternal, Make-Up!" Hotaru said, transforming into her Sailor Saturn alter ego. Setsuna sat off to the side as did Ron. Harry turned to Hotaru, who had a hard time holding both the Silence Glaive and a wand, and bowed.

"You might want to get rid of that….scythe," Harry replied. "It seems too cumbersome."

"That's part of her power of destruction," Setsuna explained. "Hotaru, you can put it in another dimension, I think, if you will it to do so." Hotaru held the glaive out to her side and closed her eyes. With a small _pop_ , the Silence Glaive was filed away in another dimension somewhere.

"Perfect. Are you ready Hotaru?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter-sama," Saturn said.

"You can call me Harry, you know," he laughed. "That seems too formal."

"Oh…yes, Harry!" Saturn smiled. Harry decided that a Stun charm would be a good simple spell for her to learn how to use as well as Expelliarmus and the Shield charm.

" _Stupefy!"_ Harry attacked.

" _Protego!"_ Saturn yelled, flicking her wand out towards Harry. Harry's Stun charm ricocheted off of Saturn's Shield charm into the wall before dissipating harmlessly.

"Righto, Saturn!" Harry said to Saturn.

"You can call me Hotaru, Potter-sama…I mean Harry," Saturn replied to Harry. "You've seen my identity, so you know who I am."

"Err, sorry…Hotaru," Harry replied. He looked at Hotaru closely. She seemed to have the same kind of intensity for wanting to learn how to fight and protect her loved ones in the same way that he had felt when he understood. Her voracity and capacity to learn was quite amazing as well. "You're a really quick study!"

"Thank you," Saturn grinned. "Is it my turn to attack?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry replied. He already knew he would shield against her attack with _Protego_. Try the Knockback charm now.

"Okay…. _Flipendo_!" Saturn attacked, waving her wand with purpose.

" _Protego_!" Harry bellowed as it got closer to him. It took a lot more of his strength to deflect that rudimentary spell.

'Saturn is strong…' Harry thought to himself.

"Saturn, your offense is very strong!" Harry replied.

"Yeah, strong enough to make you have to think twice, mate," Ron teased from the side lines. Setsuna let out a low laugh.

"She has tremendous offensive capabilities, of course, as the Soldier of Death and Rebirth," Setsuna continued. "She also has good defensive skills when she gets to use the Silence Glaive."

"Really," Harry said, walking over to Ron and Setsuna. "That's good to know. Listen, if she keeps practicing, she'll definitely be an offensive powerhouse for such a young witch. She reminds me of Hermione in a way."

"We will keep working hard on our wizarding magic until it matches our Sailor Guardian abilities," Setsuna promised. "We take everything we do very seriously."

Harry grinned. It felt like he was getting another Dumbledore's Army together. So what if they happened to all be magical girls who wear skirts a bit too short?


	4. Act 4: Mahoutokoro

_Tokyo Station_

Mamoru and Usagi sat at a small table together having a bite to eat before Usagi got on the train to start her journey to Mahoutokoro. It had been a few days since the girls went to Asakusa-Ukkijamu and got their supplies, and Mamoru had a hard time at first understanding exactly what this meant. He recalled the conversation they had a couple of days earlier.

 _"_ _I'm not sure I should go," Usagi said to Mamoru. "We've never really left Tokyo before and this is a big change. I am not a good student in regular school. I can't imagine magic school actually going that much better."_

 _It was unlike Usagi to be this down on herself. Mamoru didn't know what to think of this sudden and drastic change in personality._

 _"_ _But it's a new opportunity, and you're able to take it with friends. I'm a little jealous, honestly. I think I'm too old to go take advantage of something like this," Mamoru answered in his normal, caring tone._

 _"_ _I wish you were coming with us, Mamo," grumbled Usagi._

 _Mamoru paused. This felt like a very important moment for Usagi, and he couldn't find words to say. Instead, he gave her a full, lingering kiss on the lips._

 _"_ _Usako, you will be great. And I will be here for you should you need it," Mamoru responded._

'That's right…I've always stood by her side, but she's far more capable than me,' Mamoru thought. 'I need to do my best to support her.'

"Usako, I'm excited for you and the others. Luna and Artemis were telling me how you have been very nervous," Mamoru said to Usagi.

Usagi looked at Mamoru with cautious optimism. She hadn't been away from him like this. Mamoru was going to America when Sailor Galaxia attacked him and took his Sailor Crystal. Since then, the two had not really spent any time away from each other beyond going home.

"I'm going to miss coming home to you; our dates…but our love and its bond is eternal," Usagi responded, starting to cry a little bit. "I have faith in our love, and I know you will always be with me. Through the Dark Kingdom, Black Moon, Death Busters, Dead Moon, and Shadow Galactica, we have only strengthened."

"Usako…" Mamoru began. Usagi, however, put two fingers to his mouth before leaning in to kiss him. It was a warm embrace of all of the trials and tribulations they had been through, passionate and full of the love Usagi and Mamoru had for each other.

"You don't have to say anything else, my beloved," Usagi smiled. "I'll write to you every day!"

It was at that statement that Makoto and Rei walked over to Usagi.

"Usagi, if you don't hurry up, we won't have good seats on the train!" Makoto grinned. "Besides, I made your favourite lunch for the train."

Usagi perked up at the sound of lunch. Getting up and dragging her trunk along the station platform with Rei and Makoto, she turned around and waved at Mamoru.

"I'll write every weekend!" Usagi called back to Mamoru who simply waved and watched her get on the train with Rei and Makoto.

"You guys seemed to really be okay with this, Usagi," Rei commented. "It's nice to see that from you."

"Rei…" Usagi sighed. She didn't anticipate that Rei would be so kind in this moment.

"Yeah, it seems like you're finally maturing. Now, if we can get you to start really studying at this new school, it'll be like a whole new person," teased Rei, unable to hold the light-heartedness at bay for too much longer. Usagi growled in her seat but decided against it. She didn't want to tempt Rei to act more like her regular self.

As the train pulled away and onto the mainline, where it could go infinitely faster, Usagi looked outside at the surroundings before deciding it was better to go ahead and begin eating lunch. The rather subdued way she did, though, sent off an alarm bell to the rest of the Inner Guardians.

"Are you feeling okay, Usagi?" Ami asked. "You don't quite seem like yourself."

Usagi paused for a moment while the others looked at her and her current, low energy state. She felt something inside of her, an intuitive feeling of doom. What that was, she couldn't get any closer to finding out. There hadn't been any strange events that she could think of in the past few weeks.

"I'm fine," Usagi responded. She cracked a feeble smile, but the others seemed to accept the smile. All except Minako, who kept staring at Usagi, even as she started to eat her food.

'She's hiding something from us,' Minako thought to herself as the train really began to take off.

Most of the journey was uneventful, with the girls falling asleep on the train in their spots. Even their dreams were largely uneventful. Suddenly, they could feel the train shift a bit in its speed, slowing down as it began to cross a bridge. Usagi looked out on the horizon and gasped at what she saw.

"You guys!" Usagi called out. "You're not going to believe this, but…"

The other girls woke up and looked out the window.

"What did you see, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"…I saw a phoenix," Usagi began, not even sure she could believe it upon saying it out loud. Rei and Ami both gasped while Minako and Makoto looked at each other. "Really, it flew in the sky. It was red and gold, and…"

"Usagi, why don't you get some sleep. I know it's been difficult but you really ought to just relax. I think you're just starting to see some things," Minako suggested gently. Usagi looked at her and the others who clearly didn't believe her, and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nevermind…" Usagi sighed. "Perhaps you're right; I probably made it up."

"One would never forget seeing a hoo-hoo," said a voice. The girls turned around to see a boy with light lavender hair swooped around his head, slender figure, and cherry blossom wizarding robes.

"A hoo-hoo?" asked Ami. "I've never heard of such a thing before."

"They're…oh," the boy started. He stopped when he realised that the girls were still in normal dress compared to the robes they had bought. "You must be new students. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hideki Takeda, and I am a sixth-year student at Mahoutokoro. Well, a sixth-year boarding student. Are you first years?"

"Well, we're actually transfer students," Usagi said kindly. "But according to our letter, we would be sixth year students."

The boy looked at the five girls.

"Where did you transfer from?"

"Juban High School," Minako answered.

"Oh…you went to a Muggle school," the boy replied. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Not precisely," Rei commented. "Are you offering or are you going to just continue to ask us questions with no help?"

Hideki stopped before smirking a bit and sitting down with the rest of the girls.

"I'll gladly help you girls with this. The whole train you're on is full of witches and wizards going to Mahoutokoro from across Japan. But this is only the first leg of the journey, and we'll be going to the second leg soon," Hideki explained. Four more people came to the area and stood, also in varying shades of cherry blossom pink robes. One was a girl with bright green, shoulder length hair. The other three seemed to be a triplet of identical boys, all very much tanned and with black hair and dark eyes.

"Guys, these girls are transfer students in our year," Hideki said to his friends. "I already told them about me, but you should introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ryoko Nakamura," said the green-haired witch.

"We're the Shimizu brothers," the three triplets said. "Kenji, Takeo, and Kazuhiko."

The girls all grinned before preparing to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ami Mizuno," said Ami.

"Makoto Kino," Makoto said to the group, shaking Hideki's hand.

"Rei Hino," Rei responded with a slight smile.

"Usagi Tsukino," Usagi added.

"Minako Aino," Minako said with confidence, "Goddess of Love and Beauty!"

The other girls sighed as the gathered company giggled. They sat down and began talking about other things when the train made an announcement.

"Mahoutokoro students, the train is approaching the Storm Petrel Station in about 30 minutes. Please make sure all your belongings have left the train and you are in school attire before joining the petrels," the announcement said.

"…Petrels?" Ami asked. "Aren't those tiny birds?"

"Oh, you haven't seen these before!" Kenji said to Ami. "They're awesome. We'll let you figure out for yourself whether they're small."

Usagi had an uneasy look on her face when Kenji said that, and Ryoko noticed.

"Don't mind him; they're not as bad as they look," Ryoko soothed. Usagi let out a low chuckle.

"I don't think you helped my mind, Ryoko," Usagi laughed.

* * *

 _Kagoshima_

Hidori couldn't feel anything after a while. Once she made the handshake with Kenshi, she felt herself drain of energy and she didn't understand why. Kenshi stood above her and looked down at Hidori with concern in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake now," Kenshi said kindly. "We were a little concerned."

"…We…?" Hidori asked. She looked around, she saw people in black robes with jade dragon designs going across the chest. Each one had a red circle around their eye in what looked like make up, but upon further inspection, a tattoo.

"Yes, my friends and followers took special care of you while you were knocked out, Hidori," Kenshi said to her. The rest of the people in the circle nodded slightly.

"Where am I?" Hidori hollered in a more panicked voice, now that she realised she didn't know where she was at all.

"You're in Kagoshima, and we're looking to plot our revenge on the Sailor Guardians who destroyed your sister as well as the wizards who exiled us from their ranks," Kenshi said to Hidori. She covered her mouth in horror.

'He's a dark wizard?' Hidori asked herself. 'Could he be?'

"Jade Master Kenshi," said one of the wizards. "What will Hidori bring to us so that we can defeat the wizards and the famed Sailor Guardians?"

"She is the sister of Kaori, the fallen one whose sacrifice to Master Pharaoh 90 brought about the revelations that we have so that we can change the fate of this planet," Kenshi responded. "But, I don't recall allowing someone of your status to speak to me in that way. Your insolence will not be tolerated, Abe-kun."

Kenshi held his hand out to his side and suddenly, the man who asked the question was writing in pain and levitating higher into the sky.

"One more outburst from you, and you will feel the power that is the Black Jade," Kenshi said to the man, who could only scream in excruciating pain. Hidori looked on in terror, paralysed with fear. What could she do? She couldn't back out now. They made the agreement and it was almost as if she could physically feel she couldn't break that bond anymore.

The man was placed back on the ground before Kenshi turned to Hidori.

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering in the same vein as your sister will be the key to use ruling the world. Do you see these?" Kenshi asked Hidori. He held out his hand and a basket of what looked to be black eggs were in them. Upon further inspection, the eggs seemed to have some sort of magic contained inside of them, as the colour and energy given off seemed to percolate rather than stay static. "These were the daimon eggs that your sister, Kaori, was working on with a rogue Professor Souichi Tomoe. We have managed to find the last surviving daimon eggs at the site of the defeat by the hands of Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. Can we get these to live inside of magical creatures?"

Hidori paused. She didn't know what to say, especially after seeing Kenshi produce a very silent and potent Cruciatus.

"I will be persistent in my pursuit of the answer," Hidori said to Kenshi, who grinned at her answer.

"Excellent," he said to her. She looked on as he moved on further before looking down at herself. Fully clothed in the same robes as the others, she knew exactly what happened. She became a member of the Black Jade Wizards. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 _Mahoutokoro_

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said cheerfully putting on her robes. "Will the others be here today?" Setsuna grinned. She happened to really like her garnet and black robes that she was allowed to wear. Hotaru had the standard uniform, hers a pale cherry blossom just like the rest of the students.

"Yes, I think so," Setsuna said, sipping a cup of tea. She stood up when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Oh, Hotaru, don't you look great," Ron grinned. "Hiya Setsuna."

"Ron, what brings you here?" Setsuna asked.

"The ceremony is about to begin," Ron said to Setsuna. He looked at Hotaru and smiled even more. Her want to explore the magical world was palpable. "Are you excited to start school, Hotaru?"

"Yes, Weasley-sama," Hotaru said.

"You don't have to be so formal, Hotaru," Ron said. "We're not in a teacher-student capacity yet."

"Oh, Potter-sama…I mean, Harry…said the same thing," Hotaru blushed. "I'm just used to being so polite."

"Don't listen to Ronald," said Hermione's voice as she walked into the room. "You answer how you feel comfortable, and we'll adjust. After all, we're in your country." She was smartly dressed in traditional black kimono-esque robes, hair pulled back into a bun neatly put together with decorative chopsticks and decorative silver branches.

"Granger-sama, you look so cool!" Hotaru gasped, running up to Hermione. Setsuna looked at Hermione with an impressed look on her face. Setsuna took out her wand, made of cherry wood, 10 ½ inches, and said nothing. Suddenly she was in a garnet version of the same thing, hair still the same however.

"I didn't know we were using the formal staff-wear," Setsuna said.

"Well, Haruka and Michiru have theirs on," Hermione said. As if by clockwork, the pair showed up behind her. Michiru had a kimono in pale gold with red accents, including the ribbon that tied around the waist. Haruka opted more for the kendo/hakama look with grey pants and powder blue top.

"Haruka, shouldn't you be wearing…" Ron began. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. "OW! What?"

"I prefer this one, anyway," Haruka responded curtly. Michiru couldn't help but giggle.

"Pardon Haruka," Michiru said to Ron. "She doesn't like when people question her fashion choices. She chooses to present herself in a masculine way some days and in a feminine way on others."

While Ron was left pondering, the girls walked out of the room and ran into Harry.

"Did I miss the party?" Harry asked.

"Not really. Hermione and everyone else has gotten hanged into their formal robes, and Hotaru is all ready. Looks like you're ready as well," Ron replied before taking out his own wand and transforming his robes into the formal staff uniform like Haruka's but with a steel grey top and white pants. Harry changed into his, ostensibly Gryffindor red top with golden pants.

The group of six teachers and one student walked from the staff apartments to the main hall, which was decorated with lines of stone wizards in what looked to be samurai inspired robes and the mythical creatures of Japan. The hall was busier than most days because now the students were starting to come in. Harry looked around.

'These must be the older students,' he thought.

"Michiru-mama, where is Usagi and the others?" Hotaru asked.

As if almost on cue, a calamitous noise erupted from the hall. The seven turned in the direction of the noise to see Usagi on the ground, Rei and Ami looking embarrassed, Makoto running to help Usagi, and Minako distracted by the statues and other wizards walking around.

"…That's them," Setsuna sighed. Hermione, Harry, and Ron laughed.

"So that's the famous Sailor Moon and others?" Harry asked. The Outer Guardians nodded. "She's kind of….err, how do I say this…?"

"Clumsy?" Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna all said at once.

"I bet she's not all that bad," Hermione said. "Alright, Hotaru, you have to go with the other girls now. We have go find the rest of the staff."

"Sheesh…" Hotaru groaned. "I wanted to stay with Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, and Haruka-papa."

"You'll still get to go places with us," Setsuna said to Hotaru. "Our doors are always open."

Hotaru smiled as Setsuna nudged her in the direction of the others. Hotaru ran up to Usagi, who had since recovered.

"Usagi!" Hotaru grinned. The others turned around and saw Hotaru and grinned.

"Hotaru!" Usagi said running over to the smaller girl, hugging her close.

"Fancy seeing you here," Makoto said to Hotaru. "Does that mean Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are here too?"

"Oh, yes! They're teaching along with three other friends!" Hotaru blurted before stopping herself again. "Oops, I shouldn't have said that."

"They're teaching?" the Inner Guardians gasped. Approaching them were the same people from the train.

"Usagi, who is this little one?" Hideki asked, looking towards Hotaru. Hotaru groaned. She detested being described as a little one, particularly since as Sailor Saturn, she could have destroyed everything by now.

"I'm not little. I'm twelve!" Hotaru protested.

"So you must be a second year student then?" Hideki continued to prod for information. Hotaru decided she didn't particularly like him.

"I'm a fourth year," Hotaru huffed. The other wizards were massively impressed.

"Twelve and in your fourth year?" Ryoko asked. "That's mighty impressive. You'll be in with my brother, Yoshito." A gong sounded and Professor Chieno moved into the entrance hall.

"Hello returning students, and welcome new students," Professor Chieno said to the hall. "I'm glad that you all are here to broaden your horizons and become suitable witches and wizards. We will begin the induction ceremony shortly for the new students, but I have a few announcements. We have six new professors this year for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, History of Magic, Duelling, Potions, and Arithmancy. We are lucky to have three of them come all the way from the United Kingdom. May I present Professor Harry Potter, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Ron Weasley, Professor Michiru Kaioh, Professor Haruka Tenoh, and Professor Setsuna Meioh."

The six stood beside Professor Chieno and the Inner Guardians gasped in what was an ostensibly quiet moment.

"Okay, so will all the new students follow Professor Kaioh into the hall," Professor Chieno said to the room, gracefully ignoring the outburst from the Inner Guardians while Ami blushed out of embarrassment.

"Guys, we have to try and do better," Ami sighed.

Later that night, after the ceremony and feast, the Inner Guardians and Hotaru made their way to their rooms, each able to have three in bedroom area with a shared common area. Usagi, Ami and Hotaru were in one room together (despite much protesting about the idea of a fourth year and two sixth years being put together by Professor Chieno) while Rei, Minako and Makoto were put in the other. Hotaru looked out the window before hearing a knock on the door.

"Hotaru," Usagi smiled. "We have visitors!"

Hotaru turned around and saw Harry, Michiru, Haruka, and Hermione.

"Hiya Hotaru," Harry said to her. "Are you enjoying the room?"

"A bit," Hotaru replied. "It's not that Usagi and Ami aren't nice, they have been really nice of course. And it's an honour to be staying with the Princess…"

"Princess?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Usagi is Sailor Moon, who is the Princess heir to the Silver Millennium," Hermione explained. "Come on, I told you you have to read the manga. It's based on their lives."

"Don't feel badly, Hotaru," Haruka said to Hotaru. "You're going to come with us on the weekend. We have to go somewhere on Kyushu."

Hotaru's face perked up. She was about to say something in regards to the trip to Kyushu, but Michiru kneeled to her level and put her finger to Hotaru's lips.

"It's a secret, okay?" Michiru responded. Hotaru nodded in excitement. Usagi and Ami looked at each other.

"Could we come with you?" Ami asked.

"Not this time," Hermione smiled. "Oh, I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger, and I've had the pleasure of meeting Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna. They have told me a lot about you, Usagi. Mostly about what a wonderful person you are."

Usagi blushed with bashful pride upon hearing the compliment.

"I'm excited to learn from you and Potter-sensei," Ami responded. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before turning to Ami.

"There's no need. We're not in class, and honestly we're only one year older than you," Harry said to the two girls. "I'm still not used to how formal Japan is when it comes to names and relationships."

"We should let you three get more comfortable and decorate your room as you like," Michiru said. "We'll see you tomorrow at the beginning of class. Don't be late! You have double Divination first, and I won't be an easy grader."

Usagi, Ami and Hotaru all groaned. They had dealt with school before, but never had they thought about what magical school will be, let alone with Michiru as a professor.

"Alright, we'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning, Haruka," Harry said. "We'll talk strategy then."

Haruka nodded before the English witch and wizard split off from the two Outer Guardians.

"Now, what will we do when we get back to our apartment," Michiru said softly.

"Perhaps nothing, I'm a little tired," Haruka answered.

"Oh, I thought you had better stamina than that."

"…You seem confident in yours," Haruka whispered.

"Wanna test it out?" Michiru winked. Haruka shrugged before the two turned into their apartment.

"It's weird that they don't want us to come," Ami said to Usagi. "It feels like something might be up."

"I did feel a pretty intense energy when we went by Kagoshima; it was a different kind of energy, but nonetheless it was intense and it gave me the feeling that peace was about to be over," Usagi responded.

"Let's talk to the others tomorrow," Ami responded. "We should get sleep though; it's been a long day of travel."

Usagi nodded. 'What new enemy are we going to encounter?'


	5. Act 5: Black Jade

The next morning saw Usagi barely awaken with the sun. She heard several noises and walked out into the common area. Rei and Minako were talking with each other before class. Usagi made sure she was out of sight.

"Minako, what do you think we rode past on the train?" Rei asked. "There was such a strong presence of dark energy on Kyushu."

"I don't know; perhaps we should ask Haruka and Michiru later," Minako added. "They've been around here longer. Right now, we have to focus on blending in and this magic that they want us to use here."

Minako sidled up closer to Rei, and Usagi began to blush more. She never noticed this side of the relationship between Rei and Minako before, and the two got more comfortable with each other.

"We have to protect our Princess," Minako said to Rei, placing her hands on Rei's shoulder. The two exchanged long looks with each other before Usagi decided to walk in the room.

"Minako," Usagi grinned. "You and Rei look awfully close to each other."

Minako let out a small screech and Rei's face turned bright red.

"USAGI!" Minako giggled half-heartedly. "I…didn't see you there…" Rei couldn't say anything as well, but rather blushed even more intensely than before.

"It's okay; Haruka and Michiru are in a relationship, and it's going well for them," smiled Usagi with a suspicious look on her face. Both Rei and Minako squealed and jumped up.

"No….it's not like that!" Rei said to Usagi. Minako realised what Rei had been saying, then turned around and looked at her.

"Well then…what is it like?" Minako asked in a terse voice. Sensing she caused trouble, Usagi moved in even closer to the two women.

"It's my fault!" chuckled Usagi. "Let's just think about breakfast in the hall and our classes. Where are the others?"

Suddenly, as if by magic, Makoto, Ami and Hotaru moved into the room. All three had suspicious grins on their faces as well. Hotaru especially, having been raised by Haruka and Michiru, looked on with a cute glance of knowledge.

"I think Rei-chan would definitely be like Michiru-mama," Hotaru said openly. Rei started blushing again.

"…H-Hotaru…" Minako said while Usagi, Ami and Makoto laughed. "I don't think I could be like Haruka…"

"Have you tried, Minako?" said a very familiar voice. The group turned to see Haruka and Michiru standing in the doorway that led to the hall. Minako screeched while Rei continued to be silent and turn into the ripest of cherry tomatoes. Usagi and Makoto laughed while Ami now joined Rei in her pursuit to turn into a tomato. Hotaru grinned and ran up to her adoptive parents.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Hotaru grinned. "We're about ready to go have breakfast."

"Oh, why don't we all go together? Or will that imply too much?" Michiru said with a bit of bite to her words. However, her veneer of politeness and femininity never cracked once.

"They didn't mean that, Michiru," Usagi said walking with Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru in tow. The others followed behind.

"Way to go, Minako…" Makoto said to Minako, who said nothing. Not even once they sat down and began to talk. Michiru and Haurka went off to the other table with the staff. The girls looked on. For being the premier (and to their knowledge only) school of magic in Japan, enrolment seemed very small. In fact, compared to Juban High School, there had to just barely above three times as many. As they began to eat, Hideki, Ryoko and the Shimizu triplets sat down next to them.

"Good morning, Usagi," Ryoko said cheerfully. "Did you get a good night's sleep before we start classes?"

"Yeah," Usagi said while eating a few slices of toast along with the eggs and bacon she had on her plate. "Per the schedule, I'm in Group 1 with Ami and you, and we have double Divination first." Usagi showed Ryoko the schedule for the week in front of her.

"Oh good. What about the rest of your friends?" Ryoko asked. Hideki was too busy showing a little device to Makoto, while Minako found a magazine of idols in the magical world called Teen Witch Japan.

"Celestina Warbeck looks so glamorous!" Minako called out, talking with the Shimizu triplets. She was so enamoured by the witches and wizards she saw in the magazine that she couldn't really see that Rei was also annoyed. Ami continued reading her book while Makoto and Hideki noticed something on her schedule.

"Oh, what is that?" Makoto asked. She pointed to the class before dinner which said "Remedial Magic, Years 1-5". "Do you have that on your schedule?"

Usagi quickly looked at hers, and Ryoko peered over her shoulder as well.

"Oh yeah," Usagi replied. "I guess I'm so used to remedial things back in Tokyo that I just didn't really notice the first time we looked at it." Ryoko looked at the other girls.

"Oh, because you're transfers, and they couldn't just put you in first year classes, you're just being taught the same stuff we are and given time to work on the basics enough to catch up," Ryoko explained to Usagi. Usagi continued to look at her schedule, before looking back up at Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka eating breakfast with the British guests to Mahoutokoro. The six seemed to be very happy.

'I guess we'll see what Michiru is like as a teacher,' Usagi thought to herself

The double session of Divination began in a room that seemed to ooze tranquillity and calm. The copious amounts of turquoise decoration and cloths around led to Usagi feeling like the room received the Michiru touch. The planet symbols including her Neptune symbol in gold were highly visible.

"So what is Divination exactly?" Ami asked Ryoko quietly. She didn't want to give away the feeling that she was an inexperienced witch. Ryoko looked to Ami. "I only gather that it's a way to see the future and receive prophecies."

"Well, prophecies are a little more official. They should come from a true Seer. I'm not sure that this Divination professor is a true Seer, but it will be exciting to learn from her. Is she a friend of yours as well? We saw you come in to breakfast with them," Ryoko said to Ami.

"Yes, Michiru has been a good friend of ours," Ami responded. "I promise she won't advantage us though when it comes to academics."

"That's good to know," Ryoko smiled as Michiru came in. She wore her cerulean kimono and this time her hair was down. She sat down at the teacher's desk and as she took roll, she opened a red fan and fanned herself.

"Mizuno, Ami," Michiru said out loud, with Ami raising her hand. "Nakamura, Ryoko…Shimizu, Kenji….Tsukino, Usagi." Michiru looked around at her class and grinned a very polite smile yet again. There were eight students in the class, each sitting by a desk that contained a crystal ball and a mirror.

"Good morning and welcome to Advanced Divination," Michiru said. "I am Professor Michiru Kaioh, and I will be teaching the course. By the end of your time, we hope to increase your knowledge and ability to discern future events through a variety of medium and even strengthen your Inner Sight to even see prophetic visions."

Ami and Usagi looked at each other while Ryoko looked very much poised to judge Michiru on the first lesson. The two Inner Senshi knew that, along with Rei, Michiru's precognitive powers were strong. Michiru held her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror, and stood up and began to walk among the students. She turned and looked at Ryoko.

"I don't think you believe that I can teach this course," Michiru said, turning to the girl. Ryoko began to scowl slightly. "Let's see…you were a great warrior in your past life. Perhaps one that wielded great significance to the events of the distant past." She put the Deep Aqua Mirror to her side. Ryoko looked at Michiru, her face now pondering rather than glaring in a dour manner. "Caution will be wise for you in the future; what your heart wants and what your head wants will lead you into danger."

Kenji teased Ryoko while Usagi looked at Michiru. While she knew Michiru as a very warm person, the professional persona of her was much more like her first impression of her at the Mugen Gakuen…much colder and aloof.

"Let's begin with a simple principle. When one is looking for signs that can illustrate the future, there must be a clarity in the mind. So I want everyone to clear their mind of all of their current thoughts and shut their eyes," Michiru said. Everyone shut their eyes. Usagi felt a calm energy, as if the sea was embracing her.

"If there are images that come to you, don't push them away, let them come to you," Michiru's voice called out to her students. Usagi felt herself get lost in her own thoughts, then suddenly a picture faded in. Two people, a man and a woman standing together, in what looked to be ruinous parts of Tokyo. She knew what section of Tokyo it was…but the word escaped her brain.

'The task is done…the mission once foiled is now completed…' a voice in the images said to Usagi, who could now see herself in the vision. She looked around and up to the sky and saw a vortex appear with black energy focusing into a powerful beam from the centre. The devastation was immediate and spread quickly throughout Tokyo, then throughout Japan.

Proxy Usagi looked around the dream, and saw very familiar people.

'Mercury, Venus, Mars…Jupiter! Uranus, Neptune, Pluto! Saturn!' Proxy Usagi called out as with one more surge of power, she was wiped out as well.

"Open your eyes," Michiru's voice said, cutting through the vision. Usagi looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Michiru, who was standing in front of her. "Don't push it away; understand it and figure it out. That's the mark of someone who truly understands the art of Divination."

Ami and Ryoko looked at Usagi who just said nothing and continued to stare into the eyes of Michiru. Both knew exactly what this meant, and what it meant for them as Sailor Guardians. The class continued but Usagi couldn't shake the meaning of the vision she had.

'What are we about to get ourselves into?' thought Usagi as Michiru ended class after the two-hour block of Divination. Ami and Ryoko caught up with Usagi while Kenji walked a few paces behind them.

A short break ensued before Ami and Usagi said goodbye to Ryoko and headed into Defence Against the Dark Arts. As the two sat down, they were greeted by the sound of a familiar voice!

"Usagi! Ami!" called out Rei's voice. "How was double Divination? Was Michiru a good teacher?"

"She was very interesting, and it seemed like the other magical students were really enjoying her lecture," Ami responded. "She started with us seeing things with our Inner Sight before having us do anything next class, which is on Thursday." Usagi said nothing. She was still shaken up by the vision she had in Divination.

* * *

 _Kagoshima_

Hidori walked back into the room she was given by Kenshi in what seemed like a large, sprawling compound of a house. She had been working hard that day to get more of the eggs, but the genetic material was complex. She kept running into a wall when it came to a couple of lines of genes. The makeup of those beings was a hybrid of human genetic material and something so beyond what she could think of. She slumped down into her chair and stared off into space.

'What if I'm doing the wrong thing,' Hidori thought. 'This could be the death of me.'

There was a knock on the door. Hidori stood up as the door opened. It was Kenshi again.

"Hello," Kenshi said. "Your work this week has been quite outstanding. Have you managed to make any breakthroughs on it yet?"

Hidori didn't know what to say exactly.

"Not yet, but I feel like a breakthrough is coming closer every day," Hidori answered. The nervous energy percolated inside of her body, prompting her to check whether or not she was quivering in her legs.

"…Please…I don't want you to be frightened of me," Kenshi replied, moving closer to Hidori. "I want to help you, and truth be told…"

The energy in the room shifted from one of cautious trepidation from Hidori to a bubbling feeling from both. Kenshi stopped short of saying what was on his mind, and walked away instead. Hidori looked at the scene of the encounter, even more confused than before.

* * *

 _Mahoutokoro_

Dinner came by quickly, and while Usagi and the others ate along with the Shimizu triplets, Ryoko and Hideki, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna ate at the staff table with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"So how was your first day teaching?" Hermione asked the assembled. "Potions and Arithmancy were great, the sixth years are bright here."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts was great; Hotaru really knew her stuff. Looks like the training she got from me this week stuck," Harry said to Haruka and Setsuna. "So the others you told us about, Usagi and the rest, they aren't bad, they just…"

"Lack experience," Haruka finished. "That comes from the role we had as the Outer Solar System Guardians in the Silver Millennium. We were given greater powers and fought greater villains on the outer reaches of the solar system. We've gathered more experience as a result and are more in tune with ourselves."

"Don't underestimate Usagi and the others though," Setsuna replied. "They fought with us against the Death Buster, the Dead Moon, and Shadow Galactica and have so much more experience than when we first knew them. They'll rise to the occasion for you."

"Good to know," Ron said through a mouth of food. "That's what helped us in our struggle against Voldemort. I think we'll all get along well. Are you sure you don't want them to come with us this weekend?"

"I'd prefer to keep our Princess out of danger first," Michiru explained. "Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru and myself have been going it alone and as a team for a while now. It's not that we don't want them to help us, but rather it's our job to be the first line of defence."

Hermione nodded. Harry looked at them and began to discuss what they were up against.

"Do you want to practice your duelling with us?" Harry asked. "It would be terrible for any of us to fall quickly into this mission. I mean, we could go by ourselves."

"There's a reason that the Japanese Ministry of Magic decided to put us together, so we should go together," Haruka insisted. "You haven't seen us in action yet; we're capable."

Hermione looked on in nervousness.

'I can't just let them go into this unprepared. We have to do a better job of convincing them that dark wizards are not the same as the people they have fought before,' Hermione thought. 'They're just so….'

Her thought was interrupted by Usagi walking over to them.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Setsuna-san….Potter-sama, Granger-sama, Weasley-sama," Usagi said to the group. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before looking back at Usagi, starting to put together the person that the Outers told them about.

"You don't have to…" Harry began.

"But I want to," Usagi interrupted. "Hotaru told me about you before our class today, and I'm really happy to get to know you. I just wanted to say hello." Harry and Ron smiled while Hermione got up to shake her hand.

"I've got to read all about you Sailor…I mean, Usagi," Hermione said, realising quickly that she shouldn't say her alter ego too loud after Michiru shot daggers at her. "I think you and your friends have been so courageous and a great example for women around the world."

"Goodness," Usagi blushed. "I didn't think someone would think of me as a good example for anything." She giggled while Hermione smiled.

"Anyway, I think the professors are going to have a bit of a conference here, then we'll retire and you can talk to us then, little kitten," Haruka replied. Hermione looked horrified at the fact that Haruka would be so informal with a student while Harry and Ron stifled back roaring cackles.

Usagi obliged while Setsuna and Michiru looked at Ron and Harry, both of whom clearly weren't used to the dynamic Haruka and Usagi had.

"Fine, we'll go this weekend. Only if you train with us more though," Harry conceded. Haruka grinned.

"I won't lose, Potter," Haruka replied, shaking Harry's hand. Harry winced as Haruka's strong grip came as a complete surprise.

'Remind me not to piss her off; she's stronger than me by a lot,' thought Harry.

* * *

 _A few days later, Kagoshima_

Hidori had a chance to really wander around the complex she was staying in with Kenshi and the Black Jade wizards. It was sprawling and had three clear wings to the whole palatial complex. The first wing was a residential wing where everyone in the Black Jade stayed when wanting to communicate with the master of this black wizard gathering ("We prefer to be called a guild," Kenshi explained one day. "We're masters of magic working together, and we are largely pretty equal in ability with only me above the rest.")

The second wing was where a lot of Hidori's time was spent. It was a bizarrely scientific wing for being associated with magic and magical beings. Fitted with some of the cutting edge of genetic science equipment, whatever Hidori could have dreamed of asking for at her university, she had there and then some. As the lead scientist, she could take her own spin on many of the theories she had studied regarding genetic engineering, and she was meticulous about her work. The assistants and other wizards wandered around and helped her, but there was no question about who was supplying all the knowledge that was required.

She stopped and looked at her creations; she had managed to replicate the daimon eggs that she was presented with by Kenshi and there were now a few hundred incubating in various beakers and test-tubes. She had to find some hosts for the daimon for them to ever stand a chance of surviving in this world. At least, that's what the genetic make-up of the eggs suggested.

However, she stopped working and looked at another door. It had been locked for as long as she'd been working in the laboratory, and she had no clue what was behind it. She moved towards it, but she was stopped by the increasing energy she could feel emanating from it. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

'No one will pass through until the time of joining arrives,' the voice responded. It was menacing, dark and Hidori drew back so quickly, she almost broke her beakers. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't think.

Shaken visibly by the situation, Hidori retired for that evening.

A few miles down the road, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all having a light tea at the end of dinner. Michiru looked in her cup fatalistically.

"The sea is churning," Michiru said to Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru. They nodded while Haruka lifted the cup up to her lips.

"I could feel the wind crying in fear as well. Another calamity is set to fall on this planet," Haruka replied. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, both of whom shrugged in response to the sudden change in emotion.

"As much as I enjoy the wallowing in despair and talking about your elements…" Ron replied shortly. "We have to figure out what we're doing tomorrow."

"We'd prefer to do some reconnaissance tonight," Haruka said to the British wizards.

"The cover of night will give us an opportunity to sneak up on our opponent," Setsuna replied. Harry darted his eyes over in the direction of Ron and Hermione. He didn't know what else to say to the Sailor Guardians besides the obvious statement.

"Fine," Harry said, giving up. "We'll go soon." Ron and Hermione gave him even more worried looks as the Outer Guardians smiled approvingly. "What? We'll have to deal with it one way or another. Might as well see what's up now. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna have been super quick studies and cast charms, jinxes, and spells very well, and Hotaru is very gifted as well. We'll be fine."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something, but Ron placed his hand on her arm.

"Hermione, I trust Harry's judgement on this one," Ron explained. "I've seen him train each one of these Sailor Guardians, and they're capable."

Hotaru stood up and walked towards Hermione, grabbing her hand gently. 'For being the Sailor Guardian of Death and Destruction, she's such a gentle person,' Hermione thought.

"Granger-sama, please believe in our planet power. Our two teams together will be capable of following through on this mission," Hotaru said to Hermione with a smile on her face. Hermione relented and smiled at Hotaru.

"Okay, let's do it now," Hermione said to Hotaru and the others. "You better transform now, then."

"You're a bad influence on our guests," Setsuna said to Haruka, who said nothing but merely shrugged her shoulders, pleased she was able to get her way this time.

"Uranus Eternal, Make-Up!" Haruka bellowed.

"Neptune Eternal, Make-Up!" Michiru added.

"Pluto Eternal, Make-Up!" Setsuna yelled.

"Saturn Eternal, Make-Up!" Hotaru finished. The four ladies were transformed into their Sailor Guardian alter egos in a flash, Saturn and Pluto brandishing their glaive and staff respectively, while Neptune held her mirror and Uranus held her sword.

The group left the room they were staying in and walked around. Neptune held her mirror up and brought it back down, focusing her energy onto the divination device. She could see a scene of where they were heading, but only just.

"We're looking for a large house," Neptune responded. "It looks to be further out of the city than we are." Uranus looked around for any clues as to where. She could see the backdrop of the volcano Sakurajima closer in the background of the house more than it was where they currently were.

"We have to get towards the volcano," Uranus explained to the group. Hermione pulled out her wand quickly.

"We can Apparate," Hermione suggested. "That will get us close; Dark Wizards would not allow us to pop up inside where they are located, but we can get close. I just have to concentrate and we have to hold our hands and not let go."

"It's like Sailor Teleport," Saturn said optimistically.

"Well, if not, you'll be splinched, which means you'll lose a limb," Ron said, holding his left arm. "I was unlucky with that once…" Hermione's hand began to tremble slightly. Saturn held on to Hermione's hand again.

"I trust you," Saturn replied. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Okay, everyone, hold on," Hermione said. "You may want to put your weapons away." Obliging immediately, the Sailor Guardians held their hands out and their weaponry disappeared into the equip dimension that they somehow were able to store these items. They all held hands while Hermione closed her eyes. She opened them and silently cast the Apparition spell. Everyone felt a huge pull on them and they arrived about two hundred paces away from the house that Neptune saw in her mirror. The seven scooted into the darker portions of what they could see around them. They could see people were walking around outside in very deliberate patterns, black robes with a deep jade symbol on the left chest.

"I think that's our enemy," Pluto whispered to Harry and Ron who were on this side with her. They were out of sight, or so they thought. Suddenly, when a jet of red light flashed by them, the three knew they were not at all out of the danger zone.

"They didn't wait around, did they?" Ron asked. "What's the plan then?"

"You two should go ahead with Uranus and Neptune. Saturn, Hermione and myself can handle these guards," Pluto said to the two men. They were about to object when suddenly the orb on Pluto's Garnet Rod lit up and chimed. She whispered, "Dead….Scream."

Instantaneously, about two portals of intense magical energy, the likes of which Harry and Ron had never seen unleashed upon someone vaporised two of the guards, who freaked out completely. It gave them just enough time to run over to the side with Saturn, Hermione, Uranus and Neptune.

"Pluto said that she'll hold down the fort for us with you and Saturn," Ron said to Hermione. He gave her a kiss on the lips. There hadn't been this danger in quite a while. "We're going to take Uranus and Neptune and see if we can't get any more information out of this area."

"Oh, it looks like Ron has come to our side of things now," Neptune said with an elegant smile on her face. Uranus pat Ron on the shoulder and merely grinned.

"Good choice," Uranus smirked. The guards came even closer. Harry and Ron were the first to act.

"Expulso!" Ron called out, causing a large blast of blue light at one of the walls near the now gathered guards about twenty yards away. It through several of them back. A couple now began to charge.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry called out. The lead guard looked as if he had been slashed by an invisible sword, falling to the ground as blood pooled underneath him.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You can't…"

"I don't have time to discuss the morality of this with you, Hermione. Uranus, Neptune, let's go!" Harry yelled. Saturn and Pluto came out of the shadows.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn yelled. A focused, yet gigantic burst of white hot energy ricocheted towards the oncoming guards, who had no choice but to try and use the Shield Charm to stop the attack. It only mitigated it somewhat, launching more of the guards further back than before.

"What?" Pluto gasped. "Your magic can deflect Sailor Saturn's attack?" She looked at Hermione for an explanation, but as this was her first time seeing the Sailor Guardian powers in action, she had no answer.

Neptune pulled out her wand, and as she was in her Sailor Guardian form, another attack sprung into her mind, using the wand.

"Oceanic Furor!" Neptune yelled, now seeing more wizards streaming out of the complex. From her wand, an endless cascading tide of sea water and aquamarine energy flowed out, tripping opponents and blasting them further back. It created an opening for Uranus, Harry and Ron to get inside. Neptune was left by herself on the outside.

"What? Neptune! Where is she?" Harry asked. Uranus looked at Harry.

"We have to finish this mission out. Saturn, Pluto and Hermione will be able to take care of Neptune," Uranus replied. "Let's keep going." Harry and Ron still looked at Uranus as if she had spoken heresy, but obliged and the trio ran.

The halls in the house were lengthy and somewhat dim. They were going on for what seemed like forever with eerie silence when finally, Harry spotted something. There was a necklace on an end table next to a door.

"What's that?" Harry whispered. Ron shrugged his shoulders and snuck up to get it. As he touched it, a door opened. The gaze of Hidori and Ron met, and Hidori quickly shut the door. She seemed to be terrified from the encounter. Ron said nothing, but grabbed the necklace. It looked normal with a jade dragon pendant on the end.

"I got it," Ron replied, putting the necklace in his pocket. "This could help us out immensely; let's go."

The three turned around and walked through the halls once more when suddenly a couple of wizards stopped them.

"Intruder!" one of the wizards yelled. Uranus held her hand up, and Harry drew his wand.

"World Shaking!" Uranus said, thrusting her hand in front of her, casting a gold orb in the direction of the two guards with one getting the full effect, also disintegrating. Ron and Harry gasped at the power the Outer Sailor Guardians had.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry bellowed, casting the Full Body-Bind Curse. The second guard fell harmlessly to the ground. Uranus was about to unsheathe her sword when Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"No…" he said calmly. "Let's just get out of here." Uranus stopped, and led the charge out of the house. Outside, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Hermione were surveying what they did.

"Holy cow, the Sailor Guardians are pretty great in battle," Hermione responded. "Saturn and Pluto are absolutely amazing. And Neptune was able to produce a new attack as a Sailor Guardian using her wand."

"Yeah, and we got something we thought could be helpful as well," Ron replied, showing Hermione a necklace with a jade dragon on it. Neptune and Uranus embraced quickly before resuming their normal banter.

"That was quick," Neptune giggled. "I was hoping it would take a little longer."

"Did someone catch your eye while I was gone?" Uranus asked.

"Maybe; but I was more worried that your stamina was suffering. After all, we haven't had a mission in a couple of years," Neptune quipped. Uranus shrugged her shoulder.

"My stamina was good enough for you last night," Uranus whispered. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all blushed violently with the sudden shift of adult mood.

"Anyway, we should be going," Pluto cut in, somewhat embarrassed by Neptune and Uranus' lack of caring about who witnessed their relationship. "Hermione…"

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, the others held on to each other and they apparated back to their room. Surveying the scene of the recon mission was Kenshi, who was growing increasingly angered that the Sailor Guardians had help from wizards like him and were able to appear willy-nilly and defeat his guards.

"Sailor Guardians….we have only begun this war," Kenshi grunted as he hit the wall with his fist. One of the dark wizards was about to announce his presence. Kenshi detected it before he could say anything, and quickly pointed his wand at that person. The Cruciatus curse gripped the unsuspecting wizard hard.

"Takeshi….you were the one responsible for organising the defence against these girls, and you failed," Kenshi muttered intensely. Takeshi's rather normal features contorted as he felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse. "I only tolerate failure once. Another failure, and you will pay the price." Takeshi could say nothing or do anything. The utter sensation of the entire body on fire, while simultaneously being pushed into a bed of nails was too much. Suddenly, the Cruciatus was lifted.

"I won't fail, sir. We will find those Sailor Guardians and their allies," Takeshi choked.


	6. Act 6: Sailor Saturn - Hotaru Tomoe

_Mahoutokoro_

 _Dear Mamo,_

 _Everything has been going well so far. I've met some new friends from Japan and from England, just like that rich gentleman who invited us to his ball for the future. Haruka and the others are teaching classes at this school as well, and they're really knowledgeable about this kind of magic. They must have studied very hard. I have a sense that something is happening. I wish you were here with me so we can talk about it more._

 _I miss you every day._

 _With love,_

 _Usagi xo_

"Mako-chan!" called Usagi from down the hall. It had been about a week since the Outers and the English wizards had gone out to Kagoshima, and while they were still teaching their classes, they seemed much more lost in thought than before. Usagi noticed it when Haruka was teaching their previous class, Charms. They were about to move on to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Oh, Usagi," Makoto replied. She grinned as Usagi caught up to her. "I was just going to try and Minako, Rei, and Ami. This is our class together today."

"It is, isn't it?" Usagi called back, somewhat distracted. The two continued to walk through the halls towards the east wing of the palace. They had class in one of the pagoda-esque spires in the east wing next, and it was a fair jaunt to get there. "Mako, have you noticed something about Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Even Hotaru."

Makoto paused to think before chiming in again. "You know, now that you've said something, I have noticed that they've been awfully quiet lately. Normally, they're much more outgoing than this. This is reminding me of when we first met them."

The two continued down the steps before they were joined by another familiar face.

"Usagi! Mako!" called Ryoko, weaving her way through a busy portion of the hall before catching up to them.

"Oh, hi there Ryoko," Usagi said in a cheerful tone. Makoto looked at her friend in amazement she could turn on the charm so easily.

"I was hoping we could catch up on the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts today!" Ryoko smiled back. "We're all in class together."

"Who is we?" Makoto asked, before she scanned a bit to see Hideki and the Shimizu triplets wandering up with them. "Oh, we really all are in here together."

"Yes, once a week we get a different class where all the sixth years get to be together, and this time it's Defence Against the Dark Arts. Even though we're a class of 30 people, they want us to be in smaller class sizes with more individual attention here," Ryoko explained.

"That's quite nice," Usagi said. She saw Hotaru push her way towards them as well. "Hotaru!"

"…Sorry I'm late; I had a meeting with Chieno-sama and Kochono-sama. I've shown promise from all of the teachers, and they agreed to bump me up to sixth year!" Hotaru explained. "I'm going to be in class with you and Mako."

Usagi, Ryoko, Makoto gasped when Hotaru explained the goings on, and once the boys joined them, Ryoko told them and they also gasped.

"Wow, you must be really smart, Hotaru," Hideki gasped.

"Yeah," the triplets responded in unison. The group continued to walk until they reached their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, where the seven sat in about the middle of the room.

"…Oh no, we're late!" said a very familiar voice. "I hope we can sit by them now."

"Minako, it's because you didn't want to get up fast enough. You know we had somewhere to go," another familiar voice grumbled as they sashayed through to the middle seats. The others slyly looked out the corner of their eye with suspicious looks.

"Rei…Mina…you two seem to always be arriving together…" Usagi muttered. "Are you sure you aren't like Haruka and Michiru…"

Rei and Minako blushed a violent shade of red while Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the front of the classroom to begin the lesson.

"It'd be okay if you were," Hotaru smiled. Rei and Minako said nothing, but felt like requesting if the room could swallow them up. Harry began the lesson.

"It's good to see all of you here," Harry replied. "I take it the assignment on horcruxes went well." The class groaned. It was 12 feet of parchment on horcruxes and their uses.

"Well, don't look at us. Professor Granger assigned that one," Ron smirked. The rest giggled while a light voice called 'Ron-I mean Professor Weasley'. "Today, we're going to get off of enchanted objects and move towards beasts. There are some things that people can't control in the Dark Arts, and beasts are one of them. Let's start with a fairly simple one: a boggart. Tricky blighters, these are."

"Yes; a boggart is a really simple creature in this realm. It takes on the appearance of your worst fear. The spell to get it to go away is _Riddikulus_ ," Hermione explained. "Professor Weasley will demonstrate. Now, he is not exactly a fan of spiders…"

"They're awful," Ron grumbled.

"So he will demonstrate getting the boggart to change into something he does find a little more fun," continued Hermione, steamrolling over the comment. Minako turned and looked at Rei.

"That's like you and Usagi, Professor Weasley and Professor Granger," Minako chuckled. Usagi turned around while Makoto had a cheesy, nervous grin on her face and Ami ignored all of them. It was just like back home.

"Rei…I can't help but think you're starting to rub off on Minako…" Usagi grumbled, for some reason unbeknownst to anyone else getting much closer to Rei's face all of a sudden. Rei was about to fire back at Usagi when Ryoko tapped on Rei's shoulder.

"You should pay attention; we're about to do what the professor demonstrated," Ryoko replied. Makoto, Minako, and Usagi all sighed heavily, groaning "She's just like Ami".

Usagi looked on as everyone around her were selected to take on the boggart, which contorted from a rabid dog into a stuffed animal, a ghost into a bed sheet, and a beetle into a bay leaf. She enjoyed it, but she wondered about what would happen if she decided to get up there. After all, she knew what was going to make her afraid and it wasn't something she really wanted to have exposed to anyone.

'It must be the way the English confront their fears…just out in the open,' Usagi thought. It came time for the Sailor Guardians to stand up. First was Minako. She stood in front of the boggart and took her wand (a 10 inch, blackthorn with a unicorn hair core) in her hand. In front of her stood something she was very familiar with. It was somewhat amorphous and had tentacles all over it.

"Daimon!" Rei gasped. Minako clenched her wand and bellowed " _Riddikulus_ ", and with great relief, the daimon quickly transfigured into a balloon that popped in front of her. Minako giggled and gave a bit of a wink and pose to the rest of the class.

"Yay!" Minako winked. The others laughed, but the professors looked on in amazement.

"What was that?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"From what I've talked about with Haruka and Michiru, it could have been what they called a daimon," Hermione answered, "but I've never been able to read up on a daimon."

Next was Rei's turn. The boggart turned to her and slowly shape shifted into something a little seedier, more shadowy than everything else that happened. She couldn't quite make out what it was, and it was faster than the daimon was.

"Usagi…" Makoto looked on. "Do you remember…"

"Lemures…" Usagi gasped under her breath. "I had no idea."

"I think we all had fears about our enemies at some point, Usagi," Ami said to her friend. "Don't let it get to you."

Usagi looked on as Rei managed to turn the shadow into a doormat and she grinned out of relief as well, just like Minako. The two went back to their seats and got into a pretty intense conversation about the boggart, at least that's what Usagi could tell from where she was standing.

"This thing isn't going to scare me," Makoto replied. The boggart barely had time to transfigure itself into an airplane before Makoto took offense and transformed it into a paper airplane. She looked much more dour than she had before.

"Something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"That was a cheap shot from that thing. I lost my parents in an airplane crash when I was younger. I didn't appreciate the reminder," Makoto scowled. Harry looked at her with a newfound sense of kinship.

"Don't feel bad; I lost my parents as well," Harry replied. "We carry them in our memories and in our actions. Judging from your assignments and your character, I can tell you're a great warrior at heart, Makoto."

Makoto smiled weakly before turning to Usagi. "Good luck." Usagi held her wand and the boggart turned to her. Almost immediately, the room got darker and darker, and everything around Usagi faded away. It was just her and a black void.

"…You guys!" Usagi called out. She couldn't see anything in front of her, and the sounds of voices started to fade away as well.

"Remember the spell, Usagi!" Hermione's voice echoed into the chasm. Usagi felt all alone, and she wasn't even transformed as Sailor Moon to deal with it like the last time she was sent into an endless abyss. She clutched at her wand and began to try and cast a spell. For some reason though, it didn't work.

"Riddikulus…" Usagi tried again, but to no avail. The abyss kept stretching further and further. Usagi shut her eyes and began to cry.

'I need to know where everyone is. What happened?' Usagi thought to herself. 'I'm all alone…there's no one here.'

She could feel the Ginzuishou reacting, its warm aura flowing over her body. The other Sailor Guardians, students, and professors, now caught in the abyss as well lost track as to where the boggart was.

"Guys!" Ami called out.

"We're here," Rei replied.

"I think we need to transform," Ami replied. The other four inner Sailor Guardians replied with an okay. Hotaru looked on.

"Do you really think it's necessary?" Hotaru questioned.

"We can't find the boggart now, so we need to help find Usagi," Ami said. "Mercury Eternal, Make-Up!"

"Venus Eternal, Make-Up!" Minako called out.

"Mars Eternal, Make-Up!" Rei bellowed.

"Jupiter Eternal, Make-Up!" Makoto finished. The four ladies transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter respectively. Much like the Outer Guardians, they achieved their eternal form, and the layered skirt with their primary colour and puffed, translucent sleeves, thin ribbon belt around the waist hooked together by a large bow in the back (thin ribbons trailing off), and golden star pendant below the navel right where the skirt and leotard of the sailor fuku met.

"Where is she?" Jupiter asked Mercury. Sailor Mercury tapped her tiara and glasses appeared, helping her analyse the situation. She held a compact computer in her palm and furiously typed away.

"She's not showing up yet. I think she might be on her own somewhere beyond the reach of my computer," Mercury explained. The others gasped.

Meanwhile, Usagi felt the warmth and began to feel calmer.

'As Sailor Moon, I've been able to, with the help of my friends, reach their hearts and borrow their strength to make myself stronger. I can do it again. I've fought Chaos itself,' she thought. 'I can fight this fight.'

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" Usagi called out. She transformed into Sailor Moon and held her wand before calling out "Riddikulus". Instead of the normal effect, Sailor Moon was able to blast the boggart back into original form and out of the room altogether. Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked on in awe as Sailor Moon and the other Inner Guardians came together. The students in the room knew exactly who they were.

"Sailor Moon!" Ryoko gasped. "She's here in the flesh."

"I only thought she was a manga character," Hideki said.

Kenji looked on in disbelief, as the Sailor Guardians came together to talk for a moment.

"Good job, Sailor Moon," Jupiter grinned. "Do you think they can tell who we are yet?"

Sailor Moon looked around, and with the gaping stares they received, she imagined not so much. The glamour that kept their identity secret really helped keep their alter egos hidden from their classmates. However, she did notice that, while others were staring at her wings, the English professors were talking amongst themselves.

"Where'd the boggart go?" Ron grumbled. "Sailor Moon blasted it out the room."

"I'll get it… _Accio boggart_ ," Hermione grumbled. Suddenly, the boggart glided in as if attached to an invisible rope. "Okay, that only leaves one more person left. Hotaru, that's you."

Hotaru stood up, after resuming her seat during the debacle while the Inner Guardians remained transformed, looking at Hotaru. She looked at the boggart and it slowly morphed into something she thought she'd never have to look at again.

The Inner Guardians gasped as well. They knew exactly what form that was, and the English professors looked on in horror.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"That was one of the Death Busters that had taken control of Sailor Saturn…Mistress 9…" Hermione explained in low breath. Hotaru looked on, unable to move, unable to do anything. Boggart Mistress 9 inched closer, using her hair to clutch Hotaru as she screamed in horror.

"That's…" Hermione began. Harry stopped her.

"Hotaru has to fight her own fear," Harry replied. "If she can do that, she'll continue to get stronger."

Hotaru blinked hard and then, as if remembering what happened. Something happened while she made the incantation though. She transformed directly into Sailor Saturn in front of everyone else, without any hesitation or prompting by her call-out. Everyone gasped, including the Inner Guardians. Now they knew that their alter-egos would be out in public.

"You are the being I dragged along with the rest of your kind beyond the Space-Time Door to be destroyed. You have no reason to be on this planet!" Saturn bellowed. " _Riddikulus_!"

The boggart was immeasurably destroyed by Sailor Saturn's spell before, once again unprompted, Sailor Saturn undid her transformation back into Hotaru. The class was speechless while the Inner Guardians remained transformed.

"Well, should we undo it now?" Venus asked. "They already know who Sailor Saturn is now."

Mercury nodded and looked at Sailor Moon. She looked on at the scene, remembering her own boggart encounter, and groaned as she undid her transformation. She liked having the secrecy of Sailor Moon to hide behind. Now their entire class, and soon the entire school, knew they were Sailor Guardians.

The others obliged and the class remained silent.

"Thank you, ladies," Harry replied. "A boggart holds power over us because it plays at our worse fears, whether abstract or concrete as we saw today. We must keep strong and overcome those fears when we need to the most. Otherwise, we run the risk of letting those fears overcome us. Even when the only thing we fear is death itself, rise up to the occasion and challenge death. Who knows, maybe you might even win."

"Let's move on to some other creatures that are pretty nasty and ripe for the Dark Arts, the lethifold…there are only accounts of these in tropical areas, but since Japan has a varying climate that can range on tropical here in Iwo Jima and Okinawa, we have to take precautions," Ron began. "Fortunately, we haven't been able to find one of those for class but they're like the dementors we have in England."

Usagi couldn't focus anymore. She just wondered why Sailor Saturn appeared to protect Hotaru so quickly, and how much her life was about to change now that the school knew she was Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _Kagoshima_

"How has the research been going?" Kenshi asked one day at breakfast. Hidori pushed aside her black hair and thought about what to say. She didn't want to anger a dark wizard, knowing now exactly what she has gotten herself into.

"I think I will be ready to present a beast to you today that has the best of the daimon and the best of our magical world," Hidori responded. She didn't know what else to say. Kenshi smiled and held her hand.

"I'm so glad; you're the only one I can trust…Hidori," Kenshi answered. Hidori looked at him and felt conflicted emotions. She could feel him broadcasting, if not love, infatuation with her. It was very flattering.

"Thank you…Kenshi," re-joined Hidori, with an almost wooden answer, unable to muster one emotion at a time.

"Let's look at one," Kenshi asked. Hidori felt the pit of her stomach sink even further into the floor than it already had been since joining Black Jade. The two got up and walked into the laboratory wing of the complex. Kenshi was fascinated by all of the alchemy/potions like science happening. Finally, they found a syringe filled with a purple fluid. It seemed to have a heartbeat.

"I was able to find a creature that could work for us eventually, but for now, I stuck with salamander," Hidori explained. She held the syringe as she put on a lab coat. "You should put this on as well." She handed him a lab coat.

She held the salamander and injected it with the daimon extract before quickly putting it down. The salamander blew up into a large daimon, almost looking more like a kimodo dragon with burning, intense red eyes, purple skin and tentacles protruding as well as legs.

"It's beautiful," Kenshi responded.

"Whenever you are ready, you can use the syringes on the animals of your choosing. I'll be creating more as we continue to move forward," Hidori responded.

Kenshi looked on with an intense grin on his face. He couldn't help but let out a laugh, and Hidori listened on as his laugh grew increasingly maniacal.

"A new world order, a new beginning is within our grasp!" Kenshi roared between laughs. Hidori, once again, had no idea what to do or what to say with Kenshi getting increasingly drunk with his own dark thoughts.

'What can I do now? It's too late. If I were to back out now, I risk him killing me and my parents,' Hidori thought. She said nothing, she did nothing. She merely stood as she watched the fate of the world swing towards this man and his dark ambitions.

* * *

 _Mahoutokoro_

It was a weekend, and Michiru and Haruka wanted time to themselves for a couple of hours, so Setsuna and Hotaru were together in Setsuna's room. It was like a large apartment in Tokyo, and she enjoyed having the large space to herself. Minimally decorated with magical items and décor, she sat down and talked with Hotaru.

"Sailor Saturn came out to protect you," Setsuna explained. "It can manifest itself as either the transformation happening without you wanting it or the Silence Glaive appearing to protect you. It sensed the danger of Mistress 9 and did not want to repeat that trauma again."

"But it wasn't Mistress 9, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru explained. "It was just a boggart."

"Perhaps our Sailor Guardians can be tricked by this magic, but it was still a reaction along those lines," Setsuna continued. Hotaru frowned. She didn't like the idea of Guardian Saturn being able to be tricked by the magic on Earth.

"I didn't like feeling vulnerable again; Mistress 9 showing up made me feel weak and like I couldn't do anything to stop her," stated Hotaru. "I hope that it doesn't happen again."

"It won't," Setsuna replied. There was a knock on the door. Setsuna got up and answered, and in walked Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hiya Setsuna; Hotaru!" Harry smiled. He'd been the voice of real positivity for Hotaru, who hadn't really talked much to Usagi or the other Guardians, despite feeling as though they were nice. She and Harry seemed to connect on a much more spiritual level than the others outside of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Hotaru gave him a big hug.

"Harry-papa, Granger-sama, Weasley-sama!" Hotaru answered. She didn't notice the slip up at Harry-papa. Setsuna did though, and she smiled.

"Hotaru really seems to like you, Harry," Setsuna said to Harry. "You must remind her of her father before he was possessed by a daimon."

"What is this…daimon…?" Ron asked. "You've mentioned it once before, I just have no clue."

"A daimon is something that hatches from an egg after it has found a Hoste. Once it has a Hoste, it can take form either as a humanoid version of itself or a monster if the soul can handle either," Hotaru elucidated. "My father, Professor Souichi Tomoe, was the one who created bodies for the Hostes that became the Witches 5, and used me to house the daimon egg for Mistress 9, who was able to emerge once she tapped into my power as Sailor Saturn and stole the Ginzuishou from Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon's daughter."

"Speaking of Sailor Moon, she transformed in our Defence Against the Dark Arts class the other day, and the students haven't been able to stop talking about it," Hermione responded. "You guys are celebrities in the magical world here in Japan."

Setsuna genuinely looked shocked.

"I wouldn't know that, actually," Setsuna replied. "We've never encountered magical people knowingly before."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, stunned. How could other magical beings have no idea that there was a world of magic out there to explore? How could they have been so blind to everything around them?

"Setsuna, as Sailor Pluto, surely you have knowledge of the magical community in Japan, if not for the need to know what is happening guarding the Space-Time Door," Hermione questioned. Setsuna nodded.

"I knew of the existence, but we still have never met anyone like that," murmured Setsuna. "But enough about that, what about the necklace?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at each other before depositing the necklace on the table in Setsuna's apartment. It had an eerie aura about it and Hotaru seemed disturbed by it. The energy was dark and the five stayed at a measurable distance away from it once it was set down on the table.

"Harry…is it a horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"I have no doubt that it is. But we don't have a basilisk fang or a goblin sword filled with the basilisk venom to destroy it," Harry replied. "It can only be destroyed with magic that will cause irreparable damage to it physically and magically."

"Pluto Eternal, Make-Up!" Setsuna transformed. She held the Garnet Rod close and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them.

"Chronos Typhoon," Pluto attacked calmly. Without much warning an immense burst of energy exploded from her Garnet Rod, aimed at the necklace. Nothing happened, and in fact, the necklace deflected the attack as if it were water on a waxed vehicle. Pluto undid her transformation and appeared as Setsuna again.

"That was damn powerful," Ron replied, "and it didn't even scratch it."

"Who's horcrux is it?" Hotaru asked.

"What is a horcrux?" added Setsuna.

"A horcrux is like an anti-talisman," Hermione explained. "Like your Garnet Rod, it's a source of a power for someone, but in this case, it keeps that person alive. It can only be made when you commit a murder, and it splits apart the soul. Only the most ambitious of dark wizards attempt this kind of magic."

"As for whose horcrux it is, I can imagine that dark wizard at the top of Black Jade is involved with this," Harry replied. "We have to involve the other Sailor Guardians in this as well. I have a sense that we need them. Especially if you say Sailor Moon is the most powerful out of all of you"

"…If we must," Setsuna sighed.

Later on that day, the Inner Guardians were called into Setsuna's apartment, which was a welcome surprise. The homework they had was overwhelming, and Usagi and Minako still couldn't quite get a good Calming Drought. It instead acted as a mild sedative, and they figured it was their cue to stop for the day. Setsuna smiled when she saw the younger Sailor Guardians. She didn't see many of them, only Hotaru, Ami, and Rei.

"Setsuna!" Usagi called out. "I haven't seen you since class started; how are you?"

"I'm doing well; please, everyone…have a seat," Setsuna replied. Harry looked over and saw the shifting faces of the Inner Guardians and recognised exactly what it was: dread. They seem to have known that whenever Setsuna begins to speak to them, there was always some sort of cataclysmic event on the horizon.

"What is it Setsuna?" Ami asked.

"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and I were asked by the Japanese Ministry of Magical Persons that we help Professor Potter, Professor Granger, and Professor Weasley figure out what is going on in Japan. There is a group of dark wizards called the Black Jade…and they have a plot that also involves taking us on. We have been investigating, and we've gotten our first clue. They have based themselves in Kagoshima. We don't know what their intentions are, but we did discover this," Setsuna began. Harry, placing a glove on his hand, held up the necklace horcrux. The five Inner Guardians looked at it, but Rei could immediately feel its process.

"That necklace…it's tainted with dark intention and malice," Rei responded. She held up one of her ofuda scrolls, and tossed it. " _rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen. Akuryo taisan!"_

The horcrux convulsed but then quickly, the ofuda was dissolved off of it. The Inner Guardians gasped, having never seen that response to Rei's ofuda before.

"That Shinto magic won't work either," Hermione responded. "Sailor Pluto already blasted it once. Whoever created this knows exactly what you guys are and how to defend against that magic."

Usagi gasped.

"We need your help in this as well, and we will be training you to be effective users of magic," continued Harry. "We believe that you guys have knowledge that we need as well, and we can work together."

Minako, Makoto, and Ami looked at each other before turning to Harry grinning.

"I hope this means you'll finally teach me some of the moves you've been telling us about in Dark Arts," Makoto interjected. "I want to learn how to have a strong Stupify."

"Yeah, and Duelling Class with Haruka has been really fun, but we haven't been able to do much yet," Minako added.

"We'll try our best, Hermione, and of course we'll work with you," Ami replied. "I look forward to sharing the information you guys have gotten so far."

The three English aurors looked at each other, surprised that the Sailor Guardians were so on board with everything already.

"Then, we need to know everything you guys know about your enemies, especially those…what were they called…Death Busters," responded Ron.

Hotaru, upon the mention of the word Death Busters, felt weak…she could hear a voice in her head clamouring to get out. It was splitting, white hot pain and she couldn't bear it anymore.

'I've returned!' said a voice, slick and oily with presence. 'I am back to right the wrongs that inflicted upon me and my children.'

Usagi watched in horror as Hotaru slowly crumpled to the ground.

*Note: I apologise for the long delay! Work has been crazy, and hopefully I can get more work done on this. I hope everyone enjoys this story so far! With much love Moonies and Potter-heads...Patrick Carr*


	7. Act 7: Sailor Moon - Usagi Tsukino

"Hotaru!" gasped Usagi. She went to run towards her, but Hermione and Setsuna moved so quickly that she couldn't even get partially there.

"It's okay," Setsuna replied. "She just fainted; she'll be back under her full strength soon." Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other. At Hogwarts, if a student had fainted, they went back to the infirmary to be taken care of. The Sailor Guardians seemed to just deal with it themselves, which was a bit strange to watch.

"She should go to the infirmary here," Harry replied.

"Hotaru will be fine; the full power and spirit of Sailor Saturn will keep her alive," Setsuna explained. "She has experienced this before."

Usagi broke the relative silence with a squeak of fear. She understood exactly what Setsuna was referencing.

"Do you mean that…" Ami asked.

"Mistress 9 and the remainder of the Death Busters are being dragged back into this dimension, and it is an echo that Hotaru is feeling," Setsuna replied.

"But then…" Ron began. Hermione and Harry stopped him immediately. There was no way they could divulge that information for something that sounded like a gasp from Hotaru came out of her mouth. Setsuna and the Inner Guardians said nothing.

"An enemy we thought was sealed away has been courted by dark forces," Hotaru began. "The reacquaintance with the past will shape the future, and put the Princess in danger."

Hermione couldn't find the words to say anything either. She merely looked at Setsuna in shock and dismay while Setsuna explained some of Hotaru's abilities to the English wizards.

"Hotaru, as the Guardian of Silence and Rebirth, has quite an affinity and strength to see the future in visions, much like myself and Michiru," Setsuna began. She didn't get to finish her explanation as the door opened and revealed Haruka and Michiru standing right there.

"We couldn't stand to be too long from everyone," Michiru said happily. She looked around and quickly found there to have been some distress happening in the room. She saw Hotaru in the embrace of Setsuna and put her own conclusion together. "What happened to Hotaru?"

"We're not quite sure exactly," Ron began. "She just sort of fainted out of nowhere." Haruka and Michiru looked at Setsuna who merely nodded, getting recognition back from Michiru and Haruka.

"Our suspicion was correct then," Haruka said to the others. "We will need all of our powers to combat a reborn enemy."

"Most importantly, we will need Sailor Moon's help and the English wizards' help," Michiru continued. "The magic that brought back the Death Busters is not anything that we've ever seen before. You describe it as horcruxes."

Harry turned and looked at the necklace that they recovered from the Black Jade compound in Kagoshima. For some reason, he couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it was doing or what it was. It didn't feel to him like a horcrux.

"But how could Pharaoh 90 break out of the door that Sailor Pluto put on the dimension he came from?" Minako asked. Setsuna had no answer for that.

"The space-time continuum is in a twist at this moment in time, and it has something to do with the Black Jade wizards. They have caused a disturbance in the pattern of events, that has put the very existence of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth in danger. We have to protect the Princess and protect the future," Setsuna replied. Usagi gasped again and clasped her hand over her mouth.

'Chibiusa,' thought Usagi frantically. 'Does this mean that she might not be born?'

"The future is in danger as well," Hermione said. "We've studied up on the Death Busters, but we still need answers on Black Jade. Perhaps another reconnaissance trip to the mainland is in order?"

The room fell silent for a moment. Rei piped up first.

"There is an excursion trip to Yokohama coming up so that people can meet up with their families. Perhaps we can take that trip to find out more, since Yokohama is home to the magical records in Japan," Rei suggested.

"Oh wow, how'd you know that?" Minako asked, stunned that Rei knew that much about regular magic.

"Ryoko told me once; you ought to get to know her," Rei said to Minako. "She's really nice and she thinks I'm smart."

"But I thought I told you that too," Minako grumbled to Rei. Rei turned and looked at Minako slightly blushing and slightly mischievous.

"You only tell me when we're alone," Rei smiled. The other Sailor Guardians said nothing, with Usagi looking on in disbelief that Rei would let such a private moment come out of her mouth.

"Anyway; you can count all of us in," Ami replied. "We'll join your reconnaissance mission."

"Princess…" Haruka said under her breath. Usagi looked at Haruka and smiled.

"We needed all 9 of us to destroy the Death Busters, so that means I can't be protected from a distance. I won't let you guys sacrifice yourselves for my sake just to not get involved," Usagi said, determination creeping into her voice. "We'll protect our future and this world, with the help of our English wizard friends." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Usagi with a new-found respect. The Princess of the group with steely determination before smiling at the three. "If you don't mind helping us understand your magic more. I can tell that we will need to learn more from you to take on this threat."

"Sure thing, Sailor Moon," Harry replied. "Meet us in the Charms room after your class tomorrow."

* * *

 _It was a beautiful sunny day. Fading into the picture was a scene of a place she had seen before, pristine and glowing with warmth and positive energy. She knew exactly what it was: Crystal Tokyo. Everything about it was beautiful. She looked down at herself, now fully clothed in the Serenity dress that she had donned several times before, grasping at the crown on her head. She was Neo Queen Serenity. She looked around at the beautiful surroundings and found something on the horizon caught her attention. It began to grow and consume everything in its sight._

 _"_ _Oh no!" Neo Queen Serenity gasped._ _"_ _What is happening?"_

 _The dark energy continued to consume the surroundings, including the palace that held her beloved King Endymion and Chibiusa. Neo Queen Serenity looked around and as ruin fell upon Crystal Tokyo, tears fell._

 _"_ _Endymion! Usagi!" Neo Queen Serenity frowned. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter!"_

 _She could feel a presence behind her, and she turned around._

 _The ones that should not be summoned together were present. Neo Queen Serenity gasped._

 _"_ _Uranus…Neptune…Pluto," Neo Queen Serenity said out loud, unable to conceive that this could be the end coming for Crystal Tokyo. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry…Neo Queen Serenity…" Neptune replied, half-hearted. She held up her talisman, and it gave off a teal aura._

 _"_ _You know the reason why we've been brought here," Uranus added, holding up the Space Sword, it giving off a golden aura._

 _"_ _There is no hope left for Crystal Tokyo," Pluto said, holding the Garnet Orb up into the air, giving off a deep magenta aura._

 _"_ _Please! No! I haven't even had a chance to defend the kingdom!" Neo Queen Serenity responded. "I can save us."_

 _It was too late. A deep rumble and wake of power rippled through the area and appearing before her, grim and full of purpose was the last member of the Outer Sailor Guardians._

 _"_ _I have come to end this chaos and return this with nothing," said Saturn in a calm, still voice. "I am sorry, Neo Queen Serenity; I wish we could have done you better. Death Reborn Revolution!"_

Usagi snapped awake, cold in her sweat. She saw Makoto and Hotaru looking over her with great worry across their faces.

"Oh, Usagi," Hotaru sighed in relief. "I'm glad you woke up."

"It was a bad dream, that's all," Makoto soothed. "Do you want me to go find some tea somewhere?"

"…N-no, it's okay," Usagi began. She was first relieved that the very realistic dream she had was only a dream. However, she felt a strange sense of fatalism that crept up her spine, sending chills through her whole body. "Let's go to breakfast"

Usagi was silent throughout all of breakfast, to the point of Minako and Rei exchanging looks with Minako and Ami, who didn't know anything. Hotaru decided after breakfast to go talk to Haruka and Michiru while the English wizards noticed the tense look on Usagi's face.

"Do you think we should have asked her to do this?" Hermione asked as the three walked to their respective classrooms along the east wing of the building, with Hermione preparing her Numerology classwork during the walk.

"I think so; it's a crisis that affects the Sailor Guardians as much as the wizarding world in Japan and, apparently, the fate of the planet itself," Harry replied. "We needed to get her involved. You're the one who told me of all the things she has done herself."

"But still, she seems so….unsteady," Hermione commented.

"I agree with Hermione on this one," interjected Ron. Harry shot them both a look.

"Considering that in all of these fights, she's seen her friends die, she's jumped into murderous sludge, fought someone who brainwashed her daughter, watched as her friends' life forces been stolen from them, travelled across a galaxy into the very font of existence of their magic and fought Chaos only to accept her destiny as a Guardian, potentially being even more powerful than what could have been her future self's most powerful form," Harry listed before turning away towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts room full of first year students. "But I needn't continue. See you at the 6th year class."

Usagi went around to her Charms class, which had Hotaru and Ami sitting at the front row. She stared at her parchment and quills as Professor Chieno came into class.

"Good morning class," Professor Chieno said to her group. "I trust that the 10 feet on the effects of intent on charms was not too much for you; today, we're going to continue our seminar on non-verbal charms."

' _What was this vision supposed to tell me,_ ' Usagi thought, getting further and further lost in thought as she tried to unravel her thoughts. The way she was brought back to earth felt cruel to her immediately.

"Miss Mizuno, you will be paired with Miss Tsukino," Professor Chieno announced. Usagi suddenly snapped out of her trance when she heard the mention of her name.

"Oh no," Usagi gasped. Hotaru looked at Usagi and grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine; we're all still learning this kind of magic," Hotaru replied. Usagi clutched her wand and felt all of the insecurities that she had built up about her magical abilities bubble over into full-blown anxiety.

"Don't worry, Miss Tsukino," Professor Chieno responded. "Just do your best. I understand you and Miss Mizuno aren't long in the world of this kind of magic."

Ryoko, who was sitting in the back looked at the Shimizu triplets with a keen interest.

"Sailor Moon vs. Sailor Mercury, huh?" Ryoko muttered. "I've got my money on Mercury."

"Nah, Sailor Moon is gonna crush this," Takeo responded.

"I'd rather see Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars fight," Kenji added. "That'd be way more close."

Ami and Usagi both bowed to each other, as customary in a formal wizard duel. They worked on the logistics with the professor before finally engaging in the duel.

'What is Ami going to do first?' Usagi thought.

Without much warning, Ami flicked her wrist and her wand cast a blue and white ball at Usagi. She didn't really know what to do. She tried to think of the words of the spell she needed but she felt the searing pain of the Stunning Spell hit her and surge through her body.

"Usagi!" Ami gasped.

"No need to apologise, Miss Mizuno," Chieno said. "Keep going. Miss Tsukino has to learn."

Ami reluctantly kept hitting Usagi with several spells, the last one the Tickling Charm, which caused Usagi to burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as several invisible hands found every spot on her body she was ticklish in all at once.

Finally, Ami zeroed in on her target and went for a more powerful spell. Suddenly from her wand an intense stream of water, huge in its pressure hit Usagi square in the stomach and sent her catapulting backwards into the wall. Ami, unable to control the spell as well as she thought, looked on as Usagi was pinned.

'Oh no, this is how this would go with our English wizard friends on our journey. I can't help them on their mission,' Usagi thought. Suddenly, she felt her body surge with power. She looked at her wand and saw that it began to change. It lengthened, thickened and looked as if it had a large crescent moon holding the Silver Crystal. It was the Moon Stick, which she hadn't seen in a long time. But it was different this time. It was a full-blown scepter, grown to about 24 inches, with gemstones representing her Sailor Guardians placed on the handle in a row from Mercury to Pluto.

'A new power…is awakening within me…the fusion of this world's magic and the magic of the Silver Crystal and the Silver Millennium….' Usagi's voice echoed in her head.

"Silver Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Usagi chanted. She quickly transformed but it wasn't something that she recognised as her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku. This one was different. It was one dress that resembled a fuku, but the front of the skirt had a triangle that was white while the rest of it was a royal blue. The body of the outfit was white, the collar was one single colour of royal blue that matched the triangle on the fuku. The chest and back bow were both a pair of wings, with the brooch resembling that of Sailor Cosmos'. The shoulders of the costume were golden, no longer translucent and reminded her of her original Sailor Moon sleeves. The belt was a thin piece of ribbon that created the deep V that all of the sailor fuku were known for, pale gold in colour. Usagi looked at her pigtails that flowed from her odango, and it changed to platinum blonde rather than her usual blonde. She could feel the feather clips and odango covers that she had grown accustomed were still there.

"What form is this?" Ami asked out loud, never having seen Sailor Moon look quite like this before.

"The Princess responded to her crisis with her own internal power, the Silver Crystal drawing more belief out of her. This is a form that is of her own creation….Imperial Sailor Moon," Hotaru gasped, speaking to herself. "What she is holding is the Imperial Moon Wand…"

Sailor Moon used the Crystal Tokyo Moon Stick to cast a spell at Ami. It wasn't a spell intended to be super powerful, but she managed to do it and as Imperial Sailor Moon, the power behind the spell and the intent appeared to be magnified. Ami 's wand not only was thrown out of her hand but hit the wall with such force that a fissure appeared in it.

"Oh dear, Miss Mizuno. I think that's going to need to be replaced. Don't worry, there's a wonderful wand shop in Yokohama that you can get a new wand. In the meantime, Miss Tsukino, you did splendidly and this appearance by Sailor Moon was a bonus," Chieno said to both ladies. Usagi faded back into her Mahoutokoro uniform before looking surprised as the brooch that was on the uniform had the same wings and everything as the new form of Sailor Moon. Ryoko and the Shimizu triplets, as well as the rest of the wizards and witches in the room had their jaws dropped in awe of the sheer power Sailor Moon could summon in the room.

"This has been quite the interesting class," said a voice, interrupting the proceedings. Hotaru, Usagi and Ami knew that voice. Standing in the doorway was Harry, flanked by Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hermione and Ron.

"Ah, Professor Potter, I see you and Professors Kaioh, Tenoh, Meiou, Granger, and Weasley found our class," Chieno said to them.

"We felt the strong burst of energy, and we knew what happened," Haruka explained to the professor.

"Okay then…class dismissed," Chieno announced to the group. "Tsukino, Mizuno, Tomoe…you stay here; clearly there is supposed to be a meeting I am not privy to; I trust that you will be keeping the Japanese Minister of Magic abreast of the situation."

"We have, don't you worry," Ron said to Chieno who walked away with the rest of the students before closing the door. "You know, I'm really starting not to like her."

"Ronald, you don't like anyone," Hermione snapped before giving him a quick smile.

"Sounds like Haruka," Michiru added with a sly giggle. Haruka rolled her eyes before hearing a knock on the door. She opened it and found Rei, Minako, and Makoto standing.

"We felt the awakening so we excused ourselves from the History of Magic class we were stuck in. It felt like it took ages," Minako responded. "Anyway, I have to do revisions on half of these subjects anyway."

"Oh me too!" Usagi said cheerfully before the others sighed their disapproval. "What? It's not like I tried to fail some of these tests, but a lot of them ask me to show my magical skills and I can't unless I am Sailor Moon. Then it all seems to come quite naturally for me."

"That's what I actually wanted to talk to you about; Setsuna and I were talking at breakfast one day and she explained that for you Sailor Guardians, it actually becomes a lot easier for you to use magic in your Sailor forms rather than your normal forms," Harry said to Usagi. "That would make sense, because that's when all of your magical abilities are heightened. Not to say you aren't magical outside of those, but it puts you in a position where you can use our magic very well. So you may have to transform into your Sailor Guardian selves before going to class."

"But, we're supposed to keep that a secret…" Usagi began to explain before she was cut off by Setsuna.

"There's not many secrets here that we can keep. They all know you as Sailor Moon because of the incident that happened in Harry's class. We are famous in the magical world in Japan as Sailor Guardians; they have heard stories about our fights against the Dark Moon Clan, the Death Busters, and the Dead Moon Circus," offered Setsuna. "You should feel less afraid to be Sailor Moon here."

"Plus the headmaster knows why we're all here anyway," Hermione continued. The looks on the Sailor Guardians faces softened a bit, remembering that there was a mission to all of this. Minako spoke first.

"But…I'm actually enjoying this school. This is the first time where I don't feel like a total failure at anything academic," Minako announced. "I'm sure the others feel this way too."

Harry beamed as the others nodded in approval. Even Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna showed their like of Mahoutokoro.

"Well, you lot get to your next class; we have to go start ours. If anyone complains, you can say that we held you back," Harry replied. The Inner Guardians and Hotaru nodded and scampered out of the room while Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

 _Kagoshima_

Hidori felt trapped in the compound. She hadn't seen outside of this large mansion on the outskirts of Kagoshima since she agreed to help the Black Jade. The daimon injections were ready to be used on any magical beast of their choosing.

'What have I done? Is this what became of Kaori?' Hidori thought as she got herself ready to face yet another day in Kenshi.

Walking down in a dress and robes with the Black Jade emblem of a black dragon with light jade eyes, she passed several members. Some looked at her with reverence and respect, at which she didn't quite understand why. Others looked at her with contempt and disdain, which seemed to be a mutual feeling, at least in her head. The breakfast table had no one and she preferred it that way. Suddenly, she could feel the room get colder.

"Hidori…" said the all too familiar voice. "I want to thank you for helping us with the daimon injections. We couldn't have come to this glorious moment without you. I think it's time you met….the Master."

Hidori's pulse quickened and she felt her lungs increasingly searching for air. _The Master?_ She didn't think there was some other hierarchy as well to this whole thing, but surely she found herself walking with Kenshi to a secret, basement portion of the mansion she had never seen before.

' _What is down here?_ ' thought Hidori. She had no clue about what she was going to see. She could hear a bit of water and saw an eerie glow. In front of her, a tentacled bluish-black amorphous blob was sitting as if wanting to travel through a gate. The eerie presence was coupled with the smell of death and rot and she covered her mouth before she vomited onto the ground. She only just suppressed the natural reflex.

"Master, this is the one that continued the work of Professor Souichi Tomoe that allowed you entrance to this planet," Kenshi replied, bowing deeply. Hidori felt obliged to do the same. The voice that came out was ominous, booming and powerful.

"Yes…Hidori will be the reason why I will be able to envelop this planet; now, Kenshi, have you finished your device?" the blob responded.

"Yes, Master, I have finished it. It should accommodate your travel to Crystal Tokyo while the Guardians of this century are preoccupied with the threat here through your magnificent daimon creatures fused with the deadliest of magical creatures, that we have housed here," Kenshi replied, pointing towards a monstrous, super computer like machine that looked like any and every trope of a machine Hidori had ever seen.

"Very good; I will be making my departure for the Silver Crystal in Crystal Tokyo soon; you must collect more energy so I can put use the device and make my presence known," said Master Pharaoh 90. "Hidori….step forward."

She couldn't feel anything, because the sensory overload of her fear enveloped every fibre of her being. She moved forward as Master Pharaoh 90 said to her, and didn't realise what was happening until she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She could see a daimon egg implanting itself with tremendous force. She screamed in pain as the horrific event happened. Even Kenshi looked on with trepidation and worry in his face.

"Hidori, you, like your sister, will be the Magus and responsible for ensuring that the daimon support the Black Jade in the mission to take over the magical world, defeat the Sailor Guardians, and allow for my return to this planet."

'What can I do now? Deny him and face certain death; say yes, and suffer the same fate as my sister,' Hidori thought. It was too late of her. She knew this would somehow lead to the end of her.

"Yes, Master Pharaoh 90," Hidori said, the tone of her voice lifeless and dead. Kenshi looked on worried as well.

'Maybe this Master Pharaoh 90 was the wrong sort of thing to get into for us,' Kenshi replied.

Kenshi bowed again as Hidori turned to leave. She felt strange; as if the daimon was going to burst out of her at any moment, but rather it felt like a weird, tingling sensation in her body.

* * *

 _Mahoutokoro_

The Guardians had long since retired for the evening from dinner. Rei and Minako were in their own bedroom chamber, fortunate to have a living area of their own compared to Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Hotaru sharing with Ryoko and other students.

"Oh, Rei, I'm dying trying to come up with 9 feet of parchment on the proper use of veritaserum. Can you help me out with it?" Minako asked. She had since taken out the red bow and let her blonde hair flow naturally from her head. Rei looked over. The lighting the way it was at Mahoutokoro seemed to only enhance Minako's natural beauty.

But that wasn't on Rei's mind at the moment. It was the fact that she felt the strong vibrations of a new awakening, a dark and evil presence, on the planet. She couldn't really shake the feeling…

"Rei, are you alright?"

What was the meaning of this powerful evil…one that caused her to pause in her homework, distracting her from everything….

"Rei…"

Finally, Rei looked up. Minako was standing directly in front of her bed, staring at Rei in her eyes. She had never noticed how wonderfully deep the wreaths of gentle blue were until now.

"Minako, what are you doing?" Rei asked, surprised by the turn of events.

"You're worried; you're worried about us solving the problem of the return of the Death Busters," Minako whispered.

"It feels as though this time, they're stronger; knowing what we had to go through to defeat them the first time, it makes me worry that we aren't strong enough to defeat them yet," Rei replied. "And we don't know what the Black Jade have to do with them. We're basically going into this situation blind."

"We'll be fine; Sailor Moon has a new power, and we'll receive a new power in return," answered Minako calmly. "We have to have faith in our Princess, faith in Neo-Queen Serenity, and faith in ourselves."

Rei nodded. Minako took a hand and put it on Rei's cheek. She gently caressed it.

"Rei…before we get involved with all of this, I just wanted to let you know that…" Minako began. She paused as Rei reached out with her own hand, which wrapped itself around Minako's shoulders. She said nothing, but went in for a long, slow kiss.

"I know," Rei replied. The two kissed again. "But as long as you are there in the fight, I'll be ready."


	8. Act 8: The Nine Guardians - Yokohama 1

_October 1998 – Mahoutokoro_

The time approaching the excursion to Yokohama seemed to take forever. Hotaru seemed to really flourish in her surroundings, and Usagi noticed that the younger Guardian had been decidedly buried in her studies, rivalling Ami in how well she performed on tests and kept learning spells at an advanced, sixth year level.

"It's not fair," Ryoko sighed, staring at Hotaru in the sixth year double Charms period one Friday. "How is she so good at this?"

"It's because she's already able to do very powerful magic without a wand," Usagi explained. Hideki and the Shimizu triplets all giggled behind her. "What?"

Ryoko turned to Usagi and in a low voice told her, "In this magical world, goblins and house-elves are the only ones who can use magic without a wand."

"So, Hotaru is part-goblin?" howled Kazuhiko.

"No; she's the emissary of death, Guardian of Silence, Sailor Saturn," Usagi replied. The others fell silent very quickly.

"…Oh…" Ryoko gasped. The triplets snickered as they watched on in the Charms class. Afterwards, Hotaru was accosted with several questions and compliments by the wizards and witches and Usagi noticed how happy Hotaru looked.

"She looks really happy," Rei commented, walking in the hall with Usagi on their way to Potions class one Thursday morning. "Hotaru has never really had this many friends before."

"Yes, she does look like she's just hit her stride," Usagi replied. "Rei-chan…"

Rei and Usagi stopped moving after a while, and the two looked at each other.

"I have been getting a bad feeling….ever since Hotaru fainted…" Usagi began. "It's almost as if the revival of the Death Busters is causing something to happen to her." Rei nodded in agreement.

"I've had a couple of premonition dreams about the fall of this planet again, very similar to the ones that I had when the Death Busters were strong on the Earth. But they're different as well. I see a man as the agent of chaos," Rei explained.

"It looks like we'll only get our answer when we go to Yokohama," Usagi replied with a look of concern on her face. "I hope that this new power I've been given is enough."

"The Legendary Silver Crystal hasn't let you down before, and it won't let you down in the future," Rei comforted. "We believe in you and you believe in your abilities as well, even if you aren't certain of what dangers lie ahead of you. It's one of the things I admire most about you, Usagi."

The two stopped talking when Hideki caught up to them.

"Oh, Hino-san, Tsukino-san!" Hideki replied.

"Takeda-kun," Rei grinned. She was so quick to switch moods and feelings that it caught Usagi a little off guard. She said nothing but smiled.

"You two looked a little upset; is everything alright?" Hideki asked. "Did the Potions assignment get to you?"

Usagi paused momentarily, trying to figure out what he meant by the Potions assignment. 'There wasn't any homework in Potions,' thought Usagi. There was a long silence before both Rei and Usagi slumped to the ground in resignation.

"You didn't do it either, did you Rei-chan?" moaned Usagi.

"Nope," Rei sighed. "I guess we'll be doing some remedial Potions later…."

Hideki at first looked mildly concerned since both ladies had flopped down out of sheer disappointment, but then he chuckled.

"Don't worry," Hideki commented, "I can help you do the revision next week."

"Granger-sama is going to give us that look when we forget to do an assignment," Usagi howled. "I hate that look! She's just like mom when she gives it!"

The three entered the Potions Chamber, which in contrast to most, was lit well enough to allow everyone to comfortably see. At least at first, then when the potion making began, Hermione would dim the lights slowly. Out of all of the classes at Mahoutokoro that she had to take, Usagi disliked Potions the most. She and Rei just could not get the hang of it. Makoto offered several times to help all of the girls, since she was a natural at Potions and many of her cooking skills transferred over into the art of potions-making. None of them took her up on the offer ("I don't think even your help is going to make me better at Potions," Minako grumbled one afternoon after receiving a failing mark on her Hiccoughing Solution).

Hideki sat in front, and Rei behind him with Usagi off to her right as Hermione came in to teach the class. She wasn't anticipating having to do teach Potions this year, but she made a fine replacement in addition to her Arithmancy and Runic classes.

"Good morning, class!" Hermione smiled. The class greeted her in return with mumbles. "Oh, I take it that the assignment was difficult then?"

No one said anything. The students all just looked around nervously, not wanting to admit anything to their Potions teacher.

"Come now, quick sticks! I didn't assignment it because it was easy. Producing a Veritaserum is one of the most difficult things in Potions to make. There's quite a lot of ingredient work, and without the Ministry of Magical Persons' approval, you can't make this as a private citizen for consumption by you or anyone else. It's a powerful potion, in truth…"

Hermione paused with a smile on her face, looking at her students. They looked back at her with vacant expressions, wondering why their teacher was suddenly so peppy looking.

"Get it….in truth? Because this is a truth telling potion?" Hermione giggled. She apparently only amused herself when it came to that joke. "Oh, never mind."

Hideki allowed a quick chortle to leave his mouth, prompting everyone to look at him. It was hard for the solidly built brunette to hide but he attempted to do so as he slumped further and further down his chair.

"Alright, let's dig into our attempt at making this. Does everyone have their ingredients ready?" Hermione asked the class. They all began to shuffle and get ready for the class. Hideki got tapped on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Hino-sani," Hideki groaned.

"You can call me Rei-chan," Rei smiled. "I think you've gotten on Granger-sama's good side."

Hideki turned a shade of red that belied the embarrassment he felt for being found out by the class as someone who enjoyed Hermione's jokes.

The cooling temperatures made being outside far more enjoyable for all the students and professors at Mahoutokoro. Setsuna was standing on the balcony of her private apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She set down her teacup and walked to the door. Standing in front of her were Haruka and Michiru as well as Hotaru.

"Hey, Setsuna," Haruka grinned. She and Michiru were wearing casual fall wear this weekend, the one before the excursion into Yokohama. "We thought we'd have a weekend together with Hotaru before we take part in Potter-san's mission. She also agreed to come with us."

"Who is she?" Setsuna began before another head popped around the corner. Usagi stood with them.

"I wanted to go somewhere. Rei and Minako are doing a girls' night in, Mako-chan wants to learn Quidditch from the Shimizu boys. Ami-chan couldn't be bothered either. She was….reading….again…" Usagi sighed. "So that left me. After I got Mamo-chan's letter, I felt a lot better."

"Ah, how is the Prince doing?" Setsuna asked with a smile on her face. This was going better than when Usagi last left Mamoru and he fell into Sailor Galaxia's trap. This time, he wrote back and was still being protected.

"He's doing well; Luna and Artemis are keeping him safe, and he's even gotten a little card from Chibiusa that he sent me. I miss both," Usagi explained, "but I at least get my letters from Mamo-chan."

Setsuna and the others looked partly relieved. Mamoru always had a knack for being brainwashed, kidnapped or incapacitated in some way in nearly every crisis they encountered. This was a much more welcome respite. Setsuna opened the door further and allowed the others to walk in.

"I'll be ready to go momentarily; perhaps a quick excursion to Kyoto so we can enjoy the parks and temples in the autumn," Setsuna replied, pulling her hair into its trademark look as she walked towards her bedroom. "Please, enjoy some of the tea and cakes that are out there."

Usagi perked up when she heard the words "tea and cakes" and decided to look around. On the counter, there was a pot of tea with a set of five cups and several small personal cakes. It was as if someone told Setsuna there would be five of them. But how could it be, when…

"Haruka…" Usagi said softly. Haruka was busy admiring Michiru in the light when she turned and looked at Usagi.

"Yes, koneko-chan…" Haruka answered.

"Since when did Setsuna start having delicious cake and tea around…. does she also have tasty custard or pudding around?" Usagi said in a sly voice. Haruka gasped, trying to find some words to say to Usagi while Michiru and Hotaru giggled.

"Setsuna does have some talents as well. She isn't simply the lonely figure that you know from the future," Michiru explained. "She's a fully formed woman of 23 years of age. She's quite the baker, Usagi."

"Yes, Setsuna-mama always makes the most delicious things. I've come up here for snacks regularly…oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that…" Hotaru began, seeing Usagi get more and more jealous that Hotaru was having snack time with Setsuna.

"Hotaru…you should have told me about the delicious food when you found it…" Usagi grumbled even more. Hotaru nervously chuckled.

"Oh, sorry Usagi-chan. I'll try and remember that next time," Hotaru replied. Setsuna returned in civilian clothes, yet holding her Garnet Orb.

"Okay, are we ready?" Setsuna asked. She stopped as she watched Usagi wolf down three cakes and several cups of tea before she turned around, face matcha stained and full of cake crumbs, ready to go.

"Yes!" Usagi answered. Michiru and Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"You still love food, don't you, koneko-chan?" Haruka smiled. Michiru looked on as well while Hotaru looked slightly pained at the sight. Usagi simply nodded with a smile on her face.

"I'll Garnet Ball us out of Mahoutokoro's Apparate protection spell then we can Apparate with the Garnet Rod," Setsuna replied. The five walked out of the apartment onto the balcony. "Garnet Ball!"

And with that, their journey began to Kyoto.

 _Kagoshima_

Hidori hadn't done much beyond go to the laboratory and experiment on the various magical animals at her disposal. The daimon serum had worked well on smaller animals like pygmy puffs, and they managed well in finding more humans to act as Hostes for their energy this planet. However, she was to try for the first time using the serum on the first major creature: an oceamy.

The aquamarine, serpentine animal unfurled its wings in the cage, easing itself into sleep again. Hidori watched as two other members of Black Jade watched as she pulled her wand out. The oceamy began to shuffle a bit then as Hidori got close, serum in hand, it awakened and shrieked in anger.

"Watch out, Akuno," one of the wizards said in a lacklustre voice.

'Yeah, be concerned or something,' Hidori thought in her head.

The oceamy suddenly jerked and convulsed, until it used its large claw to rap against the cage hard. A fissure appeared in the metal and Hidori stopped in her tracks almost immediately.

Feeling the power of her new ability as a Magus coursing through her veins, she unleashed a non-verbal spell that sent the oceamy squealing and howling back into the cage with no fuss.

"I don't have time for my subjects to get unruly, little one," Hidori scowled fiercely, trying to keep the oceamy satisfied. It simply stayed still while she injected it with the daimon serum.

At first, nothing happened. The wizards were taking note in the back.

Suddenly, the oceamy lurched up and down and howled out in pain until a pair of red, searing eyes were visible and the scales of the oceamy contained skull patterns. It had successfully held its transformation from a magical creature to a Hoste for the daimon serum to transform it. The wizards walked up to Hidori and gasped.

"Amazing! We've never seen anything like this before," said the one, letting down her hood. She had blue hair and glasses with two different shapes, one circular and one triangular. Her hair gathered into one braid falling out of a bun.

"Yes, it's going to be what we use to fight the Sailor Guardians," the other said. She had red hair, tied into two ends. Both began to cackle.

"…Yes, go ahead and fight those Sailor Guardians. I will make some more oceamy daimon hybrids for you to take to Yokohama….Cyprine and Eudial," Hidori responded. The two witches grinned before they returned to their normal spots. "As Kenshi and myself are the ones who oversee making sure the items are not destroyed, I'm entrusting you to keep Yokohama's item from falling into the hands of the Sailor Guardians and being destroyed."

"Yes, Magus Hidori," Cyprine said, bowing. "As members of the Black Jade and former Death Busters, we owe our existence to the science of Professor Tomoe and the magic that you and the Jade Master have used to put us back together. We owe a debt to you both."

They exited, leaving Hidori to do her work alone. Hidori enjoyed the one on one aspect as she picked another oceamy to give the serum to quickly.

It was the day of the big excursion to Yokohama, and Minako was wandering back and forth between outfits. The rest of the sixth year friends waited for her in the common area of the sixth year dorm.

"Does Minako always take this long?" Hideki asked Makoto.

"No. She must be really out to impress someone with her outfit," Makoto said in earnest before looking at Rei. Rei jumped and then blushed.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" asked a now visibly embarrassed Rei.

"Well, you and Minako seem awfully close now…" Usagi sidled up to Rei with teasing voice. The Shimizu triplets' faces lit up and they got closer now too.

"Hino-san…" said Takeo with probing interest.

"You never said you and Aino-san were…" Kenji added.

"In a relationship like that," finished Kazuhiko. Rei blushed some more while Ami decided her book was far more interesting than the conversation that was happening. Makoto and Usagi both looked somewhat stunned by the sudden interest of the boys.

"Well, it's no one's business anyway," grumbled Rei.

"So, that adult mood I picked up during our study session last night was real," Usagi commented to Makoto. Makoto nodded her head in vehement agreement while Rei began to protest such characterisation.

"No, it's not like that!" blurted Rei.

"Are you more like Haruka-san or Michiru-san then?" Usagi added. Ryoko, who also decided her book was far more enjoyable than anything in the conversation started to also turn a beet red, while Ami finally closed the book.

"Don't be silly! Haruka and Michiru have a relationship, and Rei and Minako-san will have their own special kind of relationship too," Ami explained. The others groaned while the triplets visibly increased their interest further. Ami was just about to correct her error when Minako finally showed up. She had a matching ensemble of a black leather jacket, a crop-top white shirt underneath and perfectly fitted jeans.

"Well, what do you think? I bought it in Tokyo before we left for Mahoutokoro for excursions, since we're supposed to blend in like normal civilians," Minako replied. Rei said nothing for a very long time, nor did anyone else for that matter. The outfit did the trick. "Oh, I see it's good. Well then, let's get a move on!" And with that, she bounded over to Rei, grabbing her by the arm.

Ryoko, Usagi and Makoto looked at the Shimizu triplets who seemed paralyzed by the sight of Minako, and even Hideki, who had finally succumb to his own feelings by this point, and sighed.

"Eyes off, boys!" the three girls sternly scolded. The boys all groaned a sigh of frustration as the group made their way down to the rest of the Mahoutokoro students getting ready for their excursion into Yokohama. The entrance hall was the gathering point for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Waiting for them were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru. Ami noticed they were talking to Professor Chieno and Professor Kochono, at some points animated and at some points with very stern faces. Ami wandered over, as if entranced by the conversation's tense moments.

"…I know the Ministry has told you to carry out this mission, but we cannot allow the students to be put in danger as well…" Professor Chieno said through tense teeth. She gathered her composure as Ami walked up.

"Ah, Ami-chan," Michiru grinned with her trademark feminine composure and elegance. Ami looked at everyone and said nothing for a short while before…

"Hello, everyone. Hello, Chieno-sensei, Kochono-sensei," Ami smiled. "I hope we aren't putting any strains on your school. We've all quite enjoyed studying here."

"Why would you think that, Mizuno-san?" asked Professor Chieno. Ami saw she had a look of bewilderment on her face, stunned that a student would ask.

"I was just saying before we got any further through the year, since the first quarter is coming to an end," Ami said to her.

"Ami has been quite a wonderful student to have in my Arithmancy classes; she's learned it in such a short time that she's almost as good as myself now," Hermione said earnestly. "I find myself giving her extra work just to make sure she's not bored with the assignment." Harry and Ron groaned at each other while Hermione elbowed them both in the ribs.

"Well, Mizuno-san….oh, excuse me, Ami. You are leading the way for the rest of the Sailor Guardians to continue to do well at our school," Professor Kochono answered back. Ami liked that he smiled far more often than Professor Chieno and had a much more congenial look to him than she did. Ami smiled back as the two walked away.

"Whoa, that conversation was getting a little rough; thanks Ami," Harry grinned.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ami asked, now displaying a concern across her face as well.

"Oh, we were just…" Hotaru began before Setsuna put her hand on her shoulder.

"We can't say, Ami-chan," Haruka inserted. "We'll be able to tell you later, I hope. Just keep the Princess safe." Ami nodded and wandered back to the group of inners. As she did, Professor Chieno stood up in the hall and began to announce the plans of the trip.

"So today we….not now Kenji-san," Professor Chieno began," today, we have set up several Portkeys to a neutral location outside of Yokohama that people will not see you arriving out of thin air. The rules on this trip are that you must return back to the Portkey location by 6:00 p.m….it's 10:30 a.m. now. Ryoko, will you get the Shimizu boys in check? Thank you. Anyway, please be back by 6:00 p.m. That is when the Portkeys will be active. Professors Granger, Potter, Weasley, Kaioh, Tenoh, and Meioh will be your liaisons for this trip."

With a wave of her wand, what looked like nearly 40 benign objects were plopped into the hands of students.

"Students, please remember that Portkeys can only really work with at the most three students per Portkey. If you need another one, please let me know. Otherwise, I will allow the professors and Tomoe-san to go first," Chieno continued. She looked at the Outer Guardians, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who quickly obliged and the three held their object (an empty glass bottle), then Haruka and Michiru (an old hat) followed by Setsuna and Hotaru (a bento box). "Have fun!"

With that, flurries of students were travelling by Portkey. The Shimizu triplets disappeared, then Ryoko and Usagi looked at each other. They were standing nearest each other.

"Here, why don't I go with you, Usagi, and Hideki can go with Ami-chan. That'll leave Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei-chan to take the last one.

"Right," Usagi said. She looked at Ryoko and then touched the object, a cup. Without warning, she and Ryoko were transported through several what felt like dimensional shapes, and she felt a lot of compressing…as if she were being transported via her navel through a wormhole. Suddenly, they plopped onto the ground hard and she fell, staring up at the sky.

"What the…?" Usagi replied. She looked at Ryoko, who had landed gracefully on her feet.

"We're here. See, there's Professor Meioh over there," Ryoko said pointing towards Setsuna. She gave an obligatory grin.

"I see the Portkey got you here well," Setsuna grinned. Usagi chuckled as the others arrived, the Sailor Guardians tumbling as well. The massive group gathered themselves and ensured all the fifth, sixth and seventh years were accounted for before heading into Yokohama on normal public transportation ("I don't understand why we had to take a bus," grumbled Hideki).

Yokohama was bustling and full of people enjoying the commerce of the port town. Usagi hadn't been to Yokohama for quite some time; Mama Ikuko and Papa Kenji were taking Chibiusa, Shingo and Usagi to the Chinatown in Yokohama. She looked at the autumn colours of the leaves changing slowly when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Usagi, we're meeting Haruka and the others in ten minutes at the Chinatown in Yokohama," Makoto said. "Are you re – Usagi?"

Makoto wasn't speaking to Usagi anymore. Mostly because she went across the street to get takoyaki from the man down the road.

"Mako-chan! We didn't have lunch before we left; I thought you'd like some too," Usagi smiled, watching the man make two of the delectable street food. Makoto could only sigh and shrug her shoulders before laughing with Usagi.

"I see Usagi is distracted as always," said Rei's voice from behind them. "At least we're close by the Chinatown."

After eating lunch, the Inner Guardians walked to the Chinatown, and while they thought they'd be unaccompanied, they couldn't really shake Ryoko, Hideki and the Shimizu twins.

"Nonsense; you're our friends and we'll at least make sure you get to Chinatown alright and find Professor Tenoh," said Ryoko sternly.

"Professor….oh, Haruka-san," Usagi thought for a moment. "Yes, she's over there in that building." She could see Haruka, and they were just about ready to meet with them when Hideki called out.

"We'll be outside waiting for you guys," Hideki smiled. The Inner Guardians walked into the building. Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all standing waiting for them.

"Okay; we've narrowed down one of the potential horcruxes down to Yokohama somewhere in this Chinatown. I think it would be wise if a small team of us go to find the horcrux here and the others stand watch just in case something were to happen. Now, who should go and who should stay?" Harry announced.

"Well, our duelling has gotten a lot better so perhaps we Inner Guardians and Sailor Moon should stay here while you can take the Outer Guardians again. Perhaps leave Hotaru-chan with us," Minako offered. Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka looked stunned at Minako's suggestion.

"I think that's a good idea; Uranus, Neptune and Pluto can do well with us and you guys can keep Saturn as well. Not that we think you'd be a bad fighter, Saturn," Hermione replied.

"None taken, Granger-sama," Hotaru replied. Hermione was just about to insist that Hotaru call her Hermione when Ron put his hand on her shoulder.

"Give it up, Hermione," Ron commented. "She's going to call you Granger-sama. It's better than Granger-sensei."

"I'm glad you're learning about Japan while we're here," Hermione smiled. "That cultural exchange I wasn't expecting."

"It's a nice place; very respectful," Ron shrugged. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door with several gasps.

"Oh, that can't be good," Hermione sighed. She looked out the window and saw something she never thought she'd see. It was a swarm of about five oceamy scooting through Yokohama, but they didn't look like any from the pictures she saw in her Magical Beasts textbooks in the past.

"Transform, guys," Usagi said softly. She held her new golden brooch, and without much need to figure out what to say called out "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Eternal, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mars Eternal, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Eternal, Make Up!"

"Uranus Eternal, Make Up!"

"Neptune Eternal, Make Up!"

"Pluto Eternal, Make Up!"

"Saturn Eternal, Make Up!"

The Sailor Guardians transformed in a flash while Hermione drew her wand and opened the door. Ryoko, Hideki and the Shimizu triplets were frozen, unable to quite comprehend what they were witnessing.

"Well, quick sticks!" Hermione responded. "Get your wands out. Those things mean business, and they don't look like their normal selves."

"Hermione, what even are those bloody things?" Ron asked, as he, Harry and the Sailor Guardians left.

"Oceamy!" Hermione called out. "I only thought these things existed in the past!"

"We'll take care of them; you go find that horcrux now!" Venus called out. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto nodded grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermione and jumped. Harry didn't realise the Sailor Guardians could leap such large distances as they now arrived to the rooftop.

"Jupiter Lotus Thunderbolt!" Jupiter attacked. She clapped her hands together and pulled them apart, generating a giant arc of lightning that formed itself into a lotus shape before launching it at one of the oceamy. It seemed to sear the scales of the oceamy. Ryoko looked in awe at the power of Sailor Jupiter, then she decided to join the fight.

"Stupefy!" Ryoko yelled, flicking her wand. A blue comet emanated from her wand and the oceamy rocked backwards before falling out of the sky. It looked completely decommissioned.

"Good job, Ryoko!" Mercury winked. "Mercury Ice Shard Ballade!" Mercury held out her Mercury Harp and played it, sending ice shards at one of the oceamy. She watched as it had a little effect on the oceamy ahead of her.

"What are these things able to do?" asked Mars. Before she had time to contemplate, the oceamy group decided to shoot beams of energy at the Sailor Guardians.

"…They're not supposed to be able to do that," Hideki groaned after barely getting out of the way.

"You guys, get out of here!" Saturn called out. "We Sailor Guardians can handle this."

Saturn held up the Silence Glaive as the blade glowed a bright intense light.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" attacked Saturn. The attack wiped out one oceamy cleanly.

"Nice job, Sailor Saturn," Kenji commented. "Think you can do that again?"

The now three active oceamy seemed to get angry that their brethren were getting incapacitated by such tiny creatures, and decided to charge at the group. Sailor Moon was able to dodge but the others were mowed over by the claws of the oceamy.

"Guys!" Sailor Moon called out. Her Imperial Sailor Moon form looked on and clutched the Imperial Moon Wand.

"Silver Moon Imperial Attack!" Sailor Moon bellowed, holding the Imperial Moon Wand in her hand. An intense, white-hot light and energy flowed forth from it and covered the entire plane of vision in its wake. The oceamy howled in pain as all of them dissolved.

"So this is the new power of Imperial Sailor Moon," Venus commented as the Inner Guardians looked on in amazement. "The battle uniform of Neo-Queen Serenity."

Sailor Moon looked on with equal parts relief and exhaustion. This form taxed her energy more than any other iteration of Sailor Moon before it, and she had a moment's peace before…

'Uranus, Neptune, Pluto…..what are they doing now?' Sailor Moon thought, her face turning to fear. 'What if this was all an elaborate trap?'

"Sailor Moon!" said an eerily familiar voice. Sailor Moon looked up and saw Cyprine and Eudial.

"Cyprine! Eudial!" Jupiter called out.

"We defeated you Death Busters! How are you here again?!" Venus demanded.

"Perhaps there's an anomaly in the space-time continuum that has allowed the Death Busters to return to Earth from beyond the seal that Pluto placed on that dimension," Mercury explained.

"This is your first and final warning. Surrender or feel the wrath of the Black Jade and the Death Busters as we destroy everything you hold dear," Eudial announced. Sailor Moon gasped.


	9. Act 9: Harry Potter - Yokohama 2

Sailor Uranus peered around the corner of a building before motioning for the others to come into the open. Sailor Neptune clutched her mirror, trying to find any and all clues to what was coming next.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked.

"No, nothing yet," Neptune replied. "Hermione, Harry, Ron. We can move forward into the building if you like."

"Don't you think that's a bit hasty?" Ron asked. "We have absolutely no idea what is in there, and from the last time we saw anything happen today, there were oceamy that clearly weren't acting like themselves."

"We've confirmed that the Death Busters are back and it is our worst fear," Pluto began. "They are working with the Black Jade towards one goal."

"…So we SHOULDN'T jump into this blindly, then?" Ron asserted.

Sailor Pluto said nothing. Uranus and Neptune simply turned to the other four.

"Perhaps we don't have to take everyone in any further. Pluto, Hermione, Ron….can you keep watch while Harry comes with us?" Uranus asked. Pluto nodded while Hermione and Ron cringed at the idea.

"But we need to stick together, or else we'll never be able to figure this out," Hermione demanded. "No, we're coming with you. We've defeated a Dark Lord of our own already…we're more experienced than you with this."

Neptune looked at Hermione and nodded in deference while Uranus scowled somewhat.

"Don't mind Haruka," Neptune said to Hermione before walking alongside her and Ron. "She doesn't like men is all, especially popular men."

"…Who would have guessed it," Ron commented flatly, getting a sharp slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

"That's not at all what it is," Uranus replied in a srained voice. Neptune couldn't help but giggle as Harry and Sailor Pluto moved forward into the open. Sailor Pluto clutched the Garnet Rod closer to her body and closed her eyes.

"I do feel an immense negative energy coming from the warehouse in front of us," Pluto announced. Harry nodded.

"I had that same feeling, Setsuna," he replied. The two ran ahead while Uranus, Neptune, Ron and Hermione caught up. Stopping at the door, Pluto halted the party with the rod.

"Garnet Ball," Pluto said, casting a red energy ball around the party, it levitated into the air and Harry was about to ask why Sailor Pluto did that. He didn't have to. Immediately, several streams of wand energy shot past them.

"We have to go in or else we're going to get shot out of the sky," Hermione said calmly. The bubble moved through into the warehouse and they settled onto the ground, ready to fight. Uranus and Neptune held their talismans while the three Aurors drew their wand.

Two wizards and one witch were waiting for them in the warehouse. They said nothing and immediately began casting spells non-verbally. The Aurors fired back before the Guardians could really do anything, locking themselves in a battle of wit and skill that was faster than any of the Sailor Guardians had ever seen before. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto looked on in amazement while trying to find an in.

"I think they're doing this so we can find the horcrux," Neptune said to Uranus. "Let's go find it." The three wandered off into the labyrinth of boxes. The warehouse was massive in size, and the three Outer Sailor Guardians wandered through until finally…

Neptune looked down at the Deep Aqua Mirror and stopped moving in the labyrinth.

"The horcrux is near," Neptune said to the other two. Suddenly, several boxes were flung into the air. Greeting the three Outer Guardians was something they had only seen in a textbook. Standing on all fours, a great cat of the plains of Africa with the head of a Nubian woman on it greeted them, wearing the crown of the Pharaohs of old.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto…stand ready," Hermione said to them. "Sphynxes generally don't attack, but rather they will yield when we answer questions. However, considering the weird oceamy that we encountered."

"We shouldn't trust it," Harry said, wand drawn and ready to go. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto stood flanking the three wizards.

"First question," the sphynx asked the group, "Close to the words of life I stay, but I grow dry, fade, and wither away. What am I?"

There was a moment of pause, longer than the Sailor Guardians anticipated before Sailor Neptune came up with the answer first.

"A flower…pressed in religious text," she answered. The sphynx nodded while Uranus stared at Neptune in amazement that she was able to figure out the riddle so quickly.

"Oh, I should have known that," Hermione thought out loud. "I wasn't thinking religious."

"Second question: Always wax, yet always wane: I melt, succumbed to the flame. Lighting darkness, with fate unblessed, I soon devolve to shapeless mess," the sphynx said to the group. Hermione immediately answered.

"A candle!" she grinned. The sphynx nodded. Harry turned to the others, concerned that something else knew they were there besides the mythical creature.

"Listen, get ready for what is beyond this sphynx once we answer the last question," said Harry. "We don't know what will happen beyond this obstacle." The sphynx paused and looked at the group thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, you are all so quick. Only the once have I seen these riddles answered so quickly. Perhaps this final one will stop you. At dawn, I walk on four legs; in the afternoon, I walk on two. In the evening, I use three legs," the sphynx said to the group. It paused and looked beyond them for a moment. Harry couldn't really do much in response as he felt an explosion quake through the ground.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"The enemy is approaching," Pluto responded. "We need to get the sphynx out of the way, so we can get to the horcrux and answer the riddle."

Fortunately, Uranus' face brightened up and it became clear to the group that she had found the answer in her brain.

"A human," Uranus answered, full confidence on display. The sphynx at first scowled before smiling yet again.

"You are quite the riddle solvers," the sphynx said. "I will now move out the way and allow you to pass." It obliged, and the group ran forward. Harry could feel his feet and intuition carrying him like a magic carpet across the floor, keeping up with the more athletic Uranus and Neptune and Pluto. The six stopped and found themselves staring at an almost too perfect set-up, a ring sat on a display unit on an end table underneath one light.

"There it is, grab it," Ron began to move forward. Uranus reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, Ron," Uranus responded. "Something is odd about this being out here in the open." She postured up and raised her hand. "World Shaking!"

A golden orb rocketed at the display and much to their surprise, nothing tipped over or moved despite the immense power Sailor Uranus packed into her attack. Sailor Neptune glanced at Uranus before holding up her mirror towards it. She revealed with its enchantment a myriad of barriers in the way.

"Well, it seems as though they knew they'd get company sooner or later between the magical world and the Sailor Guardians," Neptune commented. "What are we going to do now?"

Hermione scratched her chin in contemplation. It took a moment for her to realise what she could do.

"Sailor Uranus, take your Space Sword and pierce it. Your Sailor magic may be blocked the same as our magic, but it can't protect against magical items themselves that can pierce. Your talisman can do that," Hermione suggested.

Uranus nodded and started to charge at it before launching her Space Sword directly at the barrier. Gritting her teeth from the intensity of magic being pierced, she pushed as hard as she could against the barrier until finally she felt it dissipate.

"Don't touch it!" Hermione called out. She opened a velvet bag with draw string and ran over to the area to pick it up. "Now you can; I'll let you pick it up, since you have the gloved hand."

Uranus grabbed the ring and placed it into the bag just when a spell whizzed past them. A group of dark wizards had found them.

"Don't worry, we've got it," Harry growled. "Isn't that right, Neptune?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," winked Neptune. She held her talisman up. "Submarine Reflection!" The attack sent sea energy and water at the dark wizards, knocking out three of the seven in one blow.

"Dead…Scream," Pluto whispered, the Garnet Rod glowing and sparkling before discharging its purple orb accompanied by the collective screams of the underworld. Three more were taken out, leaving one for Harry. He cast the Stunning Spell without a word, rendering the last wizard unconscious and on the ground.

"Bloody efficient," Ron remarked, putting away his wand into his robes. "We better get out of here, then." Harry, Hermione, Uranus, and the rest nodded and gathered back together before running back out of the building. They saw the disappearing images of Cyprine and Eudial and while the English wizards were not shocked, the Outer Guardians were amazed that they saw what they did. The Inner Guardians, Sailor Saturn, and the students all swarmed the others.

"You lot alright?" Ron asked. The students and Guardians nodded. Hideki, Ryoko, and the others looked at the Sailor Guardians in wonderment still, but a little less so having born witness to their skill in combat.

"We got one of the horcruxes," Hermione smiled at Sailor Moon. "Thank you for handling the oceamy." She noticed that the others were disturbed by what they saw.

"How could the Death Busters be back?" asked Jupiter. The nine Guardians said nothing else but rather looked rather grimly. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know whether they wanted to cut into the moment or let them have it.

"Come on, let's get back to Mahoutokoro. We've got a lot of stuff to talk about when we get there; you guys come with us too. You're a part of this now," Harry suggested. Hermione looked at him with a strong look before Sailor Moon placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay; they're wiser than we gave them credit. The more people we can get together, the better force we can be against this enemy," Sailor Moon smiled at Hermione. Hermione could only sigh deeply at Sailor Moon's optimism.

"But it's not always good to drag students into something. I wish we could have avoided that in our own struggle back at Hogwarts," Hermione cautioned. "We fought the greatest dark wizard in the known world and we were nearly eaten alive because we were involved as children. He didn't care, but our side did and I'm glad that they cared. If we had involved any more people than we did, there would have been massive casualties."

Sailor Moon paused and thought about it. She had been lucky all these years to have trusty Guardians ready to help her win fights against enemies that specifically targeted her. She hadn't had to really think of anything beyond her immediate friends and the planet as an ideal. The logistics of this kind of fight were far beyond what she felt comfortable dealing with and she knew it. Still, she couldn't give away anything and instead settled for a smile.

"You're right," Sailor Moon answered back to Hermione. "But it is too late for these; I sense that they'd probably want to fight alongside us now that they've had a taste of it." The group turned to look at Ryoko, Hideki, and the Shimizu triplets. The five of them looked at each other before smiling big grins at the Sailor Guardians.

"We got to fight with Sailor Moon against real enemies!" Ryoko called out. "It was the most amazing thing, and you guys are so much more strong and powerful than I had ever thought in person."

The Inner Guardians blushed while the Outers looked on in quiet confidence.

"Besides, we like you guys as people too much now; you're stuck with us," Hideki winked, giving Harry the thumbs up. The rest started smiling.

 _Tokyo Bay_

"A new surroundings would be good for us," Kenshi said to Hidori. "The attack in Yokohama has let us see what we are dealing with, and indeed, we need the aid of the Witches 5 and the Death Busters to tackle those Guardians and bring about the future that the Master and I dreamed of."

Hidori didn't say anything. She couldn't. She could feel the power of the daimon egg pressing against her soul, suppressing it more and more as she continued to be assimilated with it and made into a vessel for the egg. Draining…draining….draining…

"Is something wrong?" Kenshi asked. Hidori stopped walking and looked at him.

"No, nothing is wrong," Hidori insisted, despite nearly collapsing from the sheer amount of energy she could feel leeching from her body into the egg she was carrying.

"Good, because I am counting on you to get the Witches 5 to work with the Black Jade and together, we can take down the forces of light and good and make a place of true egalitarianism. Remember, these are the same people who killed your sister," Kenshi whispered into her ear. Hidori's face went white and her blood went cold. The Sailor Guardians murdered her sister, who was trying to do the best she could to help bring about a new world order…

She grabbed at her chest. Who was this thinking this way? She had never thought of these kinds of things before.

 _Mahoutokoro_

Professor Chieno made her way from her quarters in the North Tower over to Setsuna's room. The Outer Guardians and the English wizards were waiting for her, each with a bowl of tea in their hands.

"I wish we had a proper black tea here…" Ron grumbled. "I could murder some black tea with a nice splash of milk and sugar."

"If Ronald doesn't like the tea…" Setsuna began. "Perhaps, I could find another tea that suits you more, but we don't have any refrigeration of our own in our rooms here."

Ron turned red with embarrassment that Setsuna actually heard his complaints, matching his hue of hair almost perfectly while Michiru and Hermione giggled.

"Come on, you were asking for it, mate," Harry replied. A rap on the door signalled the arrival of Professor Chieno and as Setsuna opened the door, found she was accompanied by Professor Kochono and Usagi.

"Oh, hello Professor Kochono," Setsuna said before bowing slightly out of respect for the headmaster. "Usagi, good to see you again."

"We were expecting just Chieno-sensei," Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him after he spoke, and he turned and smiled bashfully. "What? I guess I'm starting to really enjoy Japanese culture."

The two Japanese administrators looked on at the scene and watched Usagi sit down with Michiru and Haruka. The look on their faces was far grimmer than when they first met the Guardians and the English guests. Usagi could feel the pit of her stomach sink further into her body. Professor Chieno sat down and Professor Kochono looked directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We heard about the danger in Yokohama, and we're thankful you made it back with the students safely," Professor Kochono announced in a very serious tone.

'This is it…' Usagi thought in her head. 'We've done something terribly wrong.'

"On behalf of Mahoutokoro, we would like to say thank you for ensuring the safety of our students," Professor Chieno added, bowing her head to the three. "You as well, Sailor Guardians."

"It's our pleasure," Harry answered. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. "We were just hoping that we didn't overstep our authority given to us by the Ministry of Magical Persons and Activities."

"You'll find that they are quite forgiving in Japan, considering all their purview contains all of the magical boys and girls as well in our country," said Professor Chieno, turning her gaze to the Sailor Guardians. "The ten Sailor Guardians were also on the radar of the Ministry far before they even knew they would awaken."

"…How did you even…?" Usagi questioned. She was cut off by Hermione.

"Every Ministry of Magic around the world has their own way of collecting prophecies. Seers are quite rare but when they come across one and they have a genuine prophecy, most of the time they are recorded. We know too well what that's like to be the subject of a prophecy," Hermione took the time to explain mostly for the Sailor Guardians.

"Yes, it's true…and the chief of the Ministry of Magical Persons and Activities shared with us the knowledge and prophecy that she has received. The gathering of the ten Sailor Guardians here and the three English Aurors is the beginning of events that will decide the fate of our very existence," Professor Chieno explained further, the room feeling colder and colder to Usagi. But she paused for a moment; the number of Sailor Guardians she said wasn't quite right….

"Ten?" Usagi asked. "But there's only nine of us: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and myself." The door opened another time and a familiar face, framed by two pointed buns and pigtails in a violent shade of pink appeared, staring at Usagi with red eyes. A black ball in the shape of a cat with an antenna followed her, and the girl was holding a grey cat. She knew exactly who it was.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi called out, running to her. The girl smiled and felt the warm embrace of Usagi's hug. "When did you get here?" She looked at Chibiusa and realised that she had grown a bit older than the last time she saw her.

"I was brought here by Diana," Chibiusa explained, holding out her hand. The grey kitten meowed as Usagi pet her as well.

"Small Lady," sighed Setsuna in a happy tone. "I'm glad Diana brought you here from the future again. We are in need of all ten Sailor Guardians. The Death Busters have returned."

Chibiusa gasped.

"Is Hotaru alright?" she asked, instantly thinking of her best friend.

"She's fine, Small Lady. And she's in the same classes as Usagi and the others as sixth years. Since you're 14, we're going to start you out as a fourth year student," Setsuna replied back to Chibiusa, who slowly began to relax.

"I can't wait; I'll be a better student than Usagi for sure," Chibiusa smiled mischievously while Usagi scowled momentarily. Professor Chieno and Professor Kochono grinned before returning to the subject matter.

"So, you've recovered the first horcrux. You three know that in order to destroy them, you have to use a magical item that is not a wand. Usually, if one is to try and destroy an item like this…it would have strong magic protecting it and deflect the spell back onto the user. Things that destroy the physical object that are imbued with a property. The exception might be your talismans, Outer Guardians," Professor Kochono explained.

Neptune, Uranus and Pluto looked at each other before holding their hands up into the air.

"Uranus Eternal, Make-Up!"

"Neptune Eternal, Make-Up!"

"Pluto Eternal, Make-Up!"

Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto looked at the bag in which the horcrux was contained, and Sailor Uranus opened her hand, causing the Space Sword to appear. Sailor Neptune walked over to the bag, and with her gloved hand picked it up.

"Uranus," Neptune called out. Uranus lined herself up and charged, sword brandished before plunging the blade down at the table. She could feel a massive amount of resistance before an illusion spell popped up in the room.

"Finite incantatem!" bellowed Professor Kochono, swiping his wand once. The incantation didn't stop, but rather engulfed Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Uranus could feel her sword trying to pierce the ring and she could see Neptune…and she looked like she was suspended in the air by her neck.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus called out.

"Sailor Uranus, say goodbye to your partner," a disembodied voice yelled before a chilling laugh slipped into Uranus's ear. She was just about ready to pull the sword away when she heard a different voice.

"Uranus, don't believe it!" Neptune's voice called out.

'How is she speaking?' Uranus thought. She looked closer at the Neptune dangling by her neck and she could see something. It had no mouth. That was an imperfect copy. Uranus chuckled while using all of her strength to crack the horcrux. The illusion was quickly sucked in before the whole ring exploded. Uranus shielded her eyes before she could see Sailor Neptune doing the same, while the rest of the room's occupants were in Sailor Pluto's Garnet Ball.

"It worked," Harry gasped. "Thank goodness." Usagi looked at Sailor Uranus before turning to Professors Chieno and Kochono.

"What does this mean for our mission? Are there more of these things?" Usagi asked.

"I'm afraid so; there's five more, each potentially with one of the Witches 5," Professor Chieno replied. "During the weekends, I think the Outers and the English should go and find these. As we continue to find these artefacts, they will attack the school as well and come after you. We are prepared for that, and we will make sure that the sixth years that fought with you and the Inner Guardians remain safe on those weekend trips, so don't feel obliged not to go. Leave when you are prepared, ready and comfortable doing so. Miss Chibiusa will join classes starting tomorrow."

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus nodded in agreement as their transformation undid itself. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before beginning to look as if they had another plan.

"Perhaps it would be better for us to leave, rather than to be a lightning rod for the Black Jade and Death Busters," Hermione suggested. Usagi looked at them as if she was slapped in the face.

"No, Granger-sama…I mean, Hermione. You guys have given us so much help in understand this world, and you've helped me so much with understanding this. I don't think I could be at this school or go through this fight without you," Usagi pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh…here I am crying again. You'd think after all I've done, I would've stopped crying now."

Harry and Hermione both stood up and walked over to Usagi and looked at her.

"Listen, Usagi…we just don't want to put you in danger is all," Hermione explained.

"But, she does have a point," interjected Setsuna. "We insist, as Sailor Guardians sworn to protect our future Queen, we will come with you if it will help keep her out of harm's way. We must bring Sailor Saturn with us as well. Our team, the Sailor Guardians of the Outer Solar System, is at its best when it is complete."

"Then it is agreed," Professor Kochono replied. "Excuse us. We'll take our leave."

The two administrators left, leaving the five Guardians and the three professors.

"…So, your name is Chibi…" Ron began before watching Usagi and Chibiusa's dynamic.

"Such a sassy girl to not ask to be invited to places but instead show up randomly," Usagi growled, staring at Chibiusa with a less than enthused look on her face. Chibiusa stuck out her tongue as Diana walked over to Michiru and Haruka.

"Michiru-sama, Haruka-sama…thank you for protecting the Queen and Princess Serenity," Diana said to the two Outer Guardians, prompting Harry to rub his eyes to ensure that he saw the cat talking.

"…So it DOES talk…Merlin's beard," gasped Harry.

"Well, Sailor Klutz needed my help again, so who would I be to allow Haruka and Michiru to have to deal with protecting you. I've gotten better as a Sailor Guardian and I won't have to rely on you anymore, Sailor Moon," Chibiusa ribbed Usagi before the two got into a mildly physical altercation.

Before Harry could ask the question of the increasingly embarrassed Setsuna, she turned to him and said, "Yes, they're like this all the time. They're actually mother and daughter, but we'll get into that tomorrow. I'm going to get ready to have dinner with Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru."


End file.
